Matar o Morir
by Eien no Moonlight
Summary: AU: Los juegos del Hambre. En un incierto mundo, donde la vida se reducía a una simple apuesta, donde los sueños eran dejados en una arena, y los participantes eran seleccionados como ganado, él pedía la libertad que le fue negada, él exigía justicia para él, para su pueblo.
1. La Cosecha

Un cañonazo.

Corría desesperadamente, esquivando las trampas que lo demás tributos habían puesto, arco y flecha en sus manos, preparado para utilizarlos en cuanto fuera necesario.

Otro cañonazo.

Su angustia aumentaba, sudaba frío.

Corría, no se detenía. Un pie delante del otro, moviendo las piernas tan rápido como sus heridas se lo permitían.

—No, no puede ser, no, no, ella está bien, ella es fuerte, más fuerte que yo—. Trataba de consolarse, con respiración entrecortada, sudando frío.

Seguía corriendo, observando como el bosque ardía en llamas, como dos tributos se atacaban como feroces bestias.

Otro cañonazo.

Otro cañonazo más.

Otro cañonazo más.

Sintió el corazón estrujado, rompiéndose con cada cañonazo. Trataba de alejar el miedo, pero él ya no podía, estaba asustado, estaba al borde del llanto. No, estaba llorando.

La vista nublada por el humo y por las lágrimas. Los oídos le dolían, apenas y podía escuchar el crujido de las llamas que quemaban, y su piel ardía, tenía algunas quemaduras, pero no se detenía. Seguía corriendo, tratando de encontrarla.

Silbó la melodía que habían acordado, cuatro simples notas, cuatro notas que hicieron eco, esperando que fuera escuchada. Escuchó a los sinsajos repetirla, esperando la respuesta.

 _"Responde, por favor, responde, por lo que más quieras, responde"_ , rogaba.

Escuchó el tenue sonido de respuesta por encima de toda la tragedia, y corrió, corrió sin parar, sin pensarlo, corrió hasta que la encontró. Estaba tirada en el piso, un tronco aplastándole las piernas. Este trato de contener las ganas de tirarse al piso a llorar, de mantener la compostura. Comenzó a empujar el tronco, con las palmas de sus manos ardiéndole, con la fuerza que le quedaba, y ella con tenue voz lo detuvo.

—Vete, no queda tiempo—. Pidió. Él comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, claro que hay tiempo, no digas estupideces—. Comenzó a reír en el medio de un colapso mental, empujando con la poca energía que le quedaba.

—Eren, corre, sálvate. Sólo quedamos tú y yo, sólo habrá un ganador—pronunció. Eren dejó de empujar, se arrodilló a su lado, tomando la débil mano que tenía múltiples heridas. Ella estiró su mano libre, alcanzando su cara, y el contacto ardía, ardía más que sus heridas, que las quemaduras. Él tomó su mano, apartándola de su cara, apretándola entre las suyas.

—No, no seas idiota, Mikasa, encontraremos un modo, vamos a salir de aquí…

—Eren, por favor, cuida de Armin, no permitas que pase hambre, no lo dejes ir a cazar, llévalo a vivir contigo, vencedor—. Pronunció con débil tono de voz. La cordura abandonó al muchacho que comenzó a romper en llanto frente a ella.

—No, no, no, no. Vamos a salir ambos, como lo planeamos, vamos a regresar a casa, vamos a vivir una vida normal, vamos a volver a ir a jugar en el lago, a ayudar a mi madre en la panadería, a ver a Armin convertirse en médico, molestar a Jean. No me puedes dejar, Mikasa—. rogaba, apretando la mano fría.

—Adiós, Eren—. Se despidió, sonriéndole por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos.

Un cañonazo, un cañonazo que debió haber sido su victoria, pero para él era su derrota. El fuego se apagó, el cuerpo de la joven desapareció, todo volviéndose negro, poco a poco dejaba de escuchar los aplausos que lo vitoreaban, dejó de escuchar sus propios latidos.

—¡No! —gritó al despertar. Respiraba agitadamente, el corazón le latía tan rápido que pensó que se le saldría del pecho. Miraba de lado a lado, tratando de poder enfocar algo en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera estaba la luz de la luna -vieja costumbre de Mikasa la de dormir totalmente a oscuras-.

Sintió unos brazos rodearle, estrujándolo ligeramente. Uno de ellos moviéndose para acariciar su cabello, calmándolo.

—¿pesadilla? —preguntó la voz femenina.

—Estoy bien—afirmó, apartando los brazos de él—. Deberías ir a tu cama, mamá nos regañará si te encuentra aquí.

—Hemos hecho esto desde que éramos niños, no tiene nada de malo—. Expresó, tomándole la mano. Él apartó la suya enseguida, como si el contacto quemase.

—Lo sé, pero, es diferente—. Dijo, con un distante tono de voz.

—¿diferente por qué? —preguntó.

—No, lo sé, Mikasa, vete a dormir, mañana es la cosecha—. Contestó, algo molesto. Ella se levantó, dirigiéndose a su cama.

—¿Es eso lo que te tiene así? —preguntó, acostada. No hubo respuesta, él era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que tenía miedo. No respondió, ella no insistió, él cerró los ojos, esperando dormir y no volver a ver ninguna imagen de nuevo.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, Carla lo sacudía ligeramente. Abrió los ojos para enfocar a su madre, quien lo miraba con los grandes ojos tristes.

—Recuerda que hoy es…— dijo con un bajo tono de voz, tocándole la cara.

—Lo sé. Iré a cazar—. Respondió sin ánimos, apartando las manos de su cara.

Se levantó, sacando el arco y flechas de debajo de su cama. Volteó atrás por un momento, observando la vacía cama de Mikasa.

« _Debe haber ido desde temprano»,_ pensó.

—Ten cuidado, recuerda que hoy habrá muchos soldados cuidando las murallas—. Le recordó su madre. Eren chasqueó la lengua, saliendo sin despedirse.

Corrió hacia el sur, donde había una puerta que nunca era vigilada.

Por ahí no pasaba nadie, por ahí no había cámaras, sólo árboles muertos y pasto seco.

Pasó con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. Lo primero que miró al llegar al bosque, fue a Mikasa, concentrada, con arco y flecha listos para disparar a un ciervo que bebía agua del lago.

—¡Hey! —gritó, asustando a la azabache, quien disparó accidentalmente, asustando al animal que huía.

—Era el primer ciervo que veía en meses—. se quejó, sentándose bajo el árbol. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho, abrazando sus piernas.

—Era muy pequeño de todos modos, deberíamos dejarlo crecer—. aconsejó, sentándose junto a ella. Recargó la cabeza en el tronco, sintiendo el fresco viento, contrastando con el cálido clima que hacía dentro de las murallas. Era casi como si fuera otro mundo diferente una vez que cruzaban la puerta abandonada.

Ambos se quedaron sentados, contemplando el lago. Era quieto, era claro.

Pequeños círculos se formaban al caer hojas en él, pero su serenidad no cambiaba.

El lago le recordaba a Mikasa. Ella era siempre serena, era calma. Aunque su mundo se derrumbara, ella siempre permanecía en calma, era todo lo contrario a él. Él siempre perdía el control, por más pequeña que fuera la situación. Él era como el fuego. Sólo una chispa bastaba y él se encendía, quemando todo a su paso.

—¿Qué fue lo que soñaste anoche? —preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No fue nada—. Respondió, cortante. Giró la cabeza, mirando a otro lado.

—Puedes contármelo—Insistió. Volteó a ver a Eren, quien tenía lágrimas en el rostro—, ¿estás llorando? —preguntó, preocupada.

—Soñé que tú y yo éramos seleccionados—. Confesó. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Mikasa miró al suelo.

—No saldremos, estoy segura—. Respondió en un intento por consolarlo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura? —preguntó, un poco alterado. Aterrado.

—Sólo, sé que estaremos bien.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Mirando a los sinsajos que posaban sobre las ramas de los árboles, quietos. Él escuchaba como ella silbaba melodías, melodías que ellos luego repetían, recordando como Armin y ella les enseñaron a cantar lo que se les ocurriera.

Pensó en su vida dentro de las murallas, murallas que separaban su distrito del mundo exterior, donde estaba prohibido vivir. La libertad era un lujo, un lujo que debías pagar con tu vida.

—Escapemos—. Pronunció Eren.

—¿De qué hablas, Eren?

—Escapemos. Tú, Armin y yo—respondió, tomándola de los hombros—. Sacaremos a Armin de ese horrible orfanato, podremos vivir de la caza, lejos de las murallas, sin cosecha, sin soldados que nos controlen todo el día, sin ver como el pueblo muere de hambre.

—No podemos hacer eso, Eren.

—¿Por qué no?, todo sería…

—Si los soldados nos encontraran, nos asesinarían, a nosotros, a Armin, incluso a tu madre. Lo harían frente al pueblo, Eren—le recordó. Eren la soltó. Tenía razón, no podían simplemente seguir un impulso. No. Pero, él no quería, no podía dejar que los tuvieran encerrados dentro de murallas, muriendo de hambre, sirviendo como entretenimiento para el capitolio—. Vámonos, debemos estar listos para la cosecha, Eren.

Ahí fue uno de los momentos en que Eren era lo contrario a Mikasa. Una pequeña chispa que comenzó a incendiarse.

—No. No quiero seguir encerrado en las murallas, no quiero ser más un sirviente para el capitolio. Los de Sina se pueden ir a la mier…—un puñetazo aterrizó en su rostro, silenciándolo. Para fortuna, el agua siempre apagaba al fuego, evitando que se propagase.

Miró enfurecido a Mikasa que conservaba su rostro sin expresión—. ¡¿Qué mierda te ocurre?!

—Sabes lo que ocurrirá si no vas a la cosecha, Eren—. Dijo, jalándolo del brazo. Eren, quejumbroso, obedeció, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla que había golpeado la fuerte azabache, soltándose de su agarre, caminando tras ella.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Ahí estaba, secándose el cabello con una toalla, observando desde el baño como su madre peinaba el largo cabello de Mikasa, recogiéndolo en una trenza. Sentado junto a ellas, Armin. Los tres hablaban y reían un poco.

Seguramente estarían tratando de evadir el hecho de que hoy los seleccionarían cual ganado que va al matadero.

Odiaba ese sentimiento, ese de desesperanza, de saber que cualquiera de sus amigos, incluso él, podrían morir en cualquier momento, podrían ser seleccionados entre los jóvenes del pueblo para combatir a muerte, con el fin de entretener el retorcido sentido del humor de los habitantes de Sina, o como también le conocían, el capitolio.

—Eren, apúrate, es casi hora—escuchó a Armin gritar.

—Ya voy—respondió, terminando de abrocharse la camisa. Salió del baño, tomó su chaqueta y salió, alcanzando a sus amigos y madre.

—Armin, espera—estiró la mano pálida, jalando del cinturón del pantalón al rubio. Eren miró de lo que se trataba. La camisa le quedaba tan grande que se salía del pantalón, formando una colita de pato—. Listo, patito—. Anunció cariñosamente. Armin ligeramente riendo.

—¿Cuántas veces aparecerá tu nombre este año? —preguntó a su amigo rubio.

—Me he encargado de que no pase de una vez—respondió con orgullo Jean, llegando de improvisto a reunirse con el trío, rodeando al pequeño rubio por los hombros—. Espero que este bastardo se encargue de que el tuyo no aparezca más de una vez—. Agregó, dirigiéndose a Mikasa, claramente en referencia a Eren, quien chasqueó la lengua.

—Ella no necesita que yo me encargue de ella. Ella puede cuidarse a sí misma—. Respondió Eren, adelantándose. Sintió un jalón de orejas por parte de su madre.

—Te he dicho que deben de cuidarse el uno al otro, pequeño insolente—. Regañó al castaño, quien hacía una mueca de dolor.

Los tres que observaban la escena reían, tratando de ignorar el evento que se aproximaba. Llegaron a la larga fila. Carla se despidió de su hijo y de sus pequeños hijos postizos, como les llamaba. Se dirigió con tristeza a la multitud de gente, quienes eran retenidos por una reja.

En la línea, una para hombres, otra para mujeres, el grupo se miraba entre sí, como si fuera la última vez que podrían hacerlo, pues así era, ninguno conocía lo que podría pasar. Nadie sabía lo que el destino les preparaba, en un mundo tan cruel como este.

Mikasa fue primera en pasar a que la identificaran, había menos mujeres que hombres en el doceavo distrito.

Este proceso consistía en tomar una muestra de sangre, con la cual analizaban de quien se trataba, su edad, distrito, nombre, entre otros datos.

Era obligatorio acudir a la cosecha. El faltar significaba pena de muerte, independientemente de los motivos.

Todos los nombres de los jóvenes de entre doce y dieciocho años, hombres y mujeres por separado, eran puestos en un recipiente, el cual era agitado para mezclarlos. Luego, una representante de Sina, tomaba uno al azar de cada recipiente y leía como el elegido a participar en los juegos del hambre.

Estos se llevaban a cabo en Sina. Un hombre y mujer de cada distrito participaría, combatiendo a muerte. 24 participantes, de los cuales sólo uno ganaría. ¿El motivo?, era recordarle a la población que estaban sometidos ante el gobierno. Hace 99 años, hubo una gran rebelión contra el gobierno de Paradis, todo iniciado por el extinto distrito trece, quien se levantó en armas contra el gobierno en Sina, alentando a los demás distritos a protestar por las injusticias, por la desigualdad, por la sumisión obligatoria, reclamando sus derechos. El gobierno no se quedó de brazos cruzados, contraatacó, destruyendo lo que alguna vez fue el distrito trece. Desde entonces, se decidió iniciar con estos juegos, para recordarle al pueblo que el gobierno tenía el control sobre ellos, y que no importaba lo que ellos desearan, ellos decidían quien vivía y quien no.

Cada año se seleccionaban los participantes al azar, de edades de entre doce y dieciocho años. Los nombres de los participantes podrían aparecer más de una vez, como era el caso de Jean Kirchstein, cuyo nombre aparecería 20 veces este año. ¿La razón?, había estado pidiendo teselas para alimentar a su familia y cuidar de Armin. Estas consistían en raciones de cereales y aceite que suponían que alcanzarían para un año. Pedir una, significaba que tu nombre aparecería una vez más por cada integrante de la familia del participante. La de Jean consistía en solamente él, su madre y su hermano menor, no era que tuvieran mucha necesidad, pues él cazaba junto con Eren y Mikasa, sin embargo, se comprometía a ayudar a Armin, quien vivía en el orfanato del distrito. Era bien sabido que en ese lugar dejaban a los niños refugiados morir por hambre con tal de ahorrar gastos. Jean no permitiría eso, ni Eren ni Mikasa. El de Armin aparecería solamente una vez, pues ellos se encargaban de que no tuviera que pedir ninguna tesela. El de Eren, sólo una. El de Mikasa, igualmente. Gracias a la panadería de la que era dueña su madre, los conocimientos de Mikasa para la agricultura y a la cacería ilegal, podían subsistir sin depender de las teselas.

Eren abrió los ojos al sentir el piquete de la jeringa, observando como la máquina tomaba la muestra. Miró en la pantalla su nombre, su fotografía y sus datos. El soldado le indicó que se pusiera en la línea que le correspondía, la de los jóvenes de su edad. Se detuvo en la línea, mirando como el cenizo se paraba junto a él. Miró a lado de donde se formaban las mujeres, Mikasa parada, mirando hacia el suelo.

A pesar de su inexpresivo rostro, él sabía que ella tenía miedo. Sabía que en el fondo, al igual que él, que Jean, que Armin, tenía miedo.

Miró hacia adelante, la fila de los jóvenes de catorce años, donde estaba Armin. Parado, quieto, sin hacer ruido. Armin era más bajo que él, era mucho más delgado, más delicado que él. Jean y él habían llegado a un acuerdo, el de protegerlo de no ser seleccionado.

Armin tenía una mente poderosa, pero, eso no bastaba para sobrevivir, incluso las habilidades físicas de ellos eran demasiado bajas para sobrevivir. Ese era uno de los pocos acuerdos a los que había llegado con él. El de proteger a Armin, el de ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño de ser un gran médico, de poder salir de la muralla del distrito doce, obtener una beca de estudios, ir a Sina, estudiar y ver el mar.

Del grupo, él era quien tenía el más grande sueño. El más grande y menos egoísta de entre los cuatro, dirían. Por eso, Él, Jean y Mikasa protegían tanto a Armin.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Hanji Zoe salió de la puerta, su coleta de caballo esponjada haciendo presencia como cada año, su excéntrico ser y sus gafas enormes eran lo que la delataban como una habitante de Sina.

Se acercó al podio, encendiendo torpemente el micrófono, golpeando un par de veces en él, para verificar que funcionara. Se posicionó frente a él, sosteniendo un papel, del cual leería el mismo discurso de cada año.

Eren decidió ignorarlo, volteando a ver una vez más a Mikasa, quien apretaba los puños, temblaba. No había nada que él pudiera hacer, sabía que tenía miedo, era esa una de las pocas veces que ella demostraba alguna emoción.

Volteó a ver a Jean, quien miraba a Mikasa con preocupación, esperando que todo esto acabase. Sólo tenían quince años, tenían otros tres años que esperar para poder dejar de aparecer en las listas.

Volvió a mirar a Armin, quien temblaba.

 _"Sólo una vez, no aparecerá, ni el suyo, ni el de Mikasa van a aparecer"_ , pensaba.

Hanji terminó su discurso, en la pantalla aparecían las imágenes de la rebelión, con una voz contando la historia de Paradis resumida, contándola desde el punto de vista de Sina.

—Muy bien, llegamos a la parte… interesante—anunció—, comenzaremos con los caballeros este año, ¿no es emocionante? —su tono de retorcida emoción le provocaba náuseas, ¿podía ser tan descorazonada para que una matanza le causara emoción?, acaso disfrutaba de seleccionar el ganado al cual mandaría al matadero?

Eren cruzaba los dedos de ambas manos, orando, si es que existía un Dios, que Armin no fuera seleccionado, no Armin, no un niño lleno de sueños, no alguien tan frágil como él. El pulso acelerado mientras veía la mano de Hanji Zoe agitar los papelitos con los nombres de los jóvenes del distrito doce, agitándola, agitándola, sacudiendo los papeles, mezclándolos.

—Y tenemos al seleccionado—anunció. Eren abrió los ojos abruptamente. Al escuchar lo que seguía, sintió como todo se silenciaba a su alrededor, sólo escuchaba la voz de Hanji—El tributo que tendrá el gran honor de representar al distrito número doce este año es…—Eren sentía que le oprimían el pecho—¡Armin Arlert! —sintió como si el mundo se comenzara a derrumbar. Trataba de gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Miró a su lado, Jean había colapsado, sin poder reaccionar, miró hacia Mikasa, quien estaba en shock, con gruesas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, miró hacia enfrente, Armin caminando con pequeños pasos, con miedo, con las pequeñas manos temblándole y los ojos mostrando el terror en ellos. Hanji comenzó a hablar, pero Eren no la escuchaba, sólo sintió como sus pies se movían involuntariamente, rápidamente, saliendo de la multitud, rompiendo la fila. Dos soldados se apresuraron a detenerlo.

—¡Me ofrezco como tributo! —gritó sin pensarlo, la multitud de gente volteó a mirarlo enseguida, Carla soltó un grito desgarrador, tratando de ir tras su hijo. Los soldados la detuvieron. No pensó nada más, subió hasta donde Hanji, posicionándose donde, hasta hace dos segundos estaba Armin, quien era bajado de la tarima por los soldados. Armin trataba de forcejear para soltarles, trataba de gritarles que todo era un error y él era el tributo elegido, pero no lo escuchaban. Hanji le puso un brazo encima, rodeándolo por los hombros.

—Hombre, un valiente que no tenía pensado dejar que el honor se lo llevara otro—rio irónicamente, sin respuesta de la multitud. Eren dirigió su mirada a Mikasa, quien estaba desde su lugar, temblando. Mierda, podía ver como las delgadas piernas de la azabache parecía que la traicionarían en cualquier momento, que la harían caer, y él no podía ir a levantarla. Miró a Armin, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, quien era retenido por la policía militar para que se quedara en su lugar, miraba a Jean quien trataba de consolarlo desesperanzadamente. Miró a su madre, quien había colapsado en el suelo. Sólo deseaba poder ir donde ella, pedirle de último favor a Mikasa que cuidara de ella, que mirara siempre por Armin, que cuidara de sí misma—. Y dinos, Muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó. Eren apenas volteó, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Eren. Eren Jaeger—. respondió con la voz quebrada.

—Bien, valiente Eren, ¿puedes decir por qué decidiste ofrecerte? ¿estabas celoso del reconocimiento que llevaría Arlert, no es así? —preguntó, mirándolo de cerca, persuadiéndolo a hablar con esos grandes ojos, pero no lo hizo, no podía articular palabras. Hanji chasqueó la lengua, decepcionada por no obtener respuesta—. Ahora, siguen las damas—anunció, metiendo la mano al recipiente que estaba tinturado ligeramente de color rosado. El viejo estereotipo: las niñas de rosa, los niños de azul. En su mente sólo rogaba que Mikasa no fuera seleccionada, que ella viviera una vida normal, que no tuviera que estar ahí, viendo la muerte de cerca, pero su horror se hizo realidad, cuando miró entre la multitud de féminas salir a una conocida muchacha delgada, con un vestido azul y largo cabello negro salir de su lugar, parándose en el medio. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su pecho se sentía presionado y sentía que las piernas lo traicionarían en ese momento al escucharla gritar.

—¡Me ofrezco como tributo! —gritó Mikasa desde su lugar, con una mano alzada, mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Dios mío, ojalá Reiss pudiera ver esto! —vitoreó—, Sólo miren lo valiente que es este año el distrito doce—. exclamó, saltando en su lugar, los tacones de sus botas haciendo ruido al caer, la tarima vibrando. Mikasa subió tímidamente, poniéndose junto a él.

—Mikasa…—susurró, mirándola con angustia. Ella le regresó la mirada, tratando de sonreírle, desesperanzadamente tratando de animarlo.

—Muy bien, pequeña, dinos, ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman—. Respondió con un hilo de voz.

—Bien, preciosa—exclamo—. Dinos, ¿cuáles son tus razones para haber deseado tener desesperadamente tan grande honor? —preguntó. Mikasa trató de hablar, cuando Hanji retiró el micrófono, mirando su reloj—. ¡Oops!, miren la hora, debería estar en camino al distrito ocho—excusó, apagando el micrófono, bajando apresuradamente de la tarima. La policía militar los arrastraba a ambos por una puerta en la alcaldía, se trataba de un cuarto con un par de sofás. Detrás de ellos entraron Carla, Armin y Jean.

—Tienen diez minutos para despedirse—. Anunció un soldado, saliendo por la puerta, dándoles privacidad.

Carla se apresuró a abrazar a su hijo, apretándolo entre sus brazos, lloraba en su hombro. Armin fue con Mikasa. Esta lo tomaba de la cara, haciéndole prometer que no pediría ninguna tesela en su ausencia, dándole la vacía promesa de que todo estaría bien. Como siempre, tratando de consolar a los demás, mirando por lo demás antes que por ella misma.

Armin la soltó, siendo Jean quien la estrujaba entre sus brazos. En otro momento, Eren lo habría golpeado por atreverse a tocarla sin que ella lo consintiera, Mikasa lo habría apartado, pero, comprendía que era lo más probable que jamás se volvieran a ver. Jean lloraba, lloraba como jamás lo habían visto, rogándole que cuidara de si misma, que regresara con vida. Mikasa estoica, sin responder, congelada, hasta que Carla se acercó a ella, estrujándola.

—Mi preciosa niña—lloró—, mi niña, tienes que prometerme que se cuidarán el uno al otro—. pidió, sabiendo que debían combatir el uno contra el otro, siendo de vida o muerte. Mikasa le limpió las lágrimas, sonriéndole con todo su esfuerzo.

—No debe de pedírmelo, tía Carla—respondió—, yo protegeré a Eren, no importa lo que pase—. Eren sólo podía verla, sin poder responder, sin poder objetar y pedirle que se retirara, que no podía poner su vida por delante de la de ella.

Jean se acercó a Eren, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. Subió la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez, sin discutir, sin retarse, sin pelear. Jean lo abrazó. Jean Kirschtein, su rival de la infancia, abrazándolo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Prométeme que cuidarás de ella—le susurró—, promete que la protegerás—repitió. Eren estaba sorprendido, angustiado, cuando a Jean lo traicionaron las piernas, dejándolo de rodillas en el piso—. Jaeger, prométeme que cuidarás de ella y que volverá sana y salva—suplicó, abrazándolo de las piernas—. Promete que mi querida Mikasa será protegida y que no dejarás que muera ahí—. Rogaba. Mikasa no podía decir nada. Nadie podía darle algún consuelo, nadie podía prometerle que regresaría, nadie podía atreverse a prometer algo tan grande en un mundo tan incierto, en un errático y desagradable juego donde la vida se reducía a una apuesta. La vida se reducía a un rato de enfermo entretenimiento. Los sueños eran dejados en una arena, y ya no significaban nada, las amistades se reducían a traiciones.

Armin lo miraba, no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, titubeaba para acercarse a él, pero Eren decidió hacerlo, despedirse de su mejor amigo, abrazarlo por última vez.

—Eren, lo siento—. Dijo entre sollozos.

—No pidas disculpas, no es culpa tuya—. Trató de consolarlo.

—Por favor, sobrevivan, ambos—pidió—, sé que encontrarán un modo de regresar—. Eren no pudo responder nada. No podría prometerle semejante cosa. No podía hablar y decirle que lo harían, que ambos volverían.

—Kirschtein, por favor, no dejes solo a Armin—. Dijo, dirigiéndose al cenizo. En ese momento entró la policía militar, tomando al castaño y a la azabache por los hombros.

—Se acabó su tiempo. Al tren, ahora—anunciaron—.

Sus pies se movían por su propia cuenta. No se atrevía a mirar atrás, no se atrevía a mirar a su madre, ni a Armin ni a Jean. No se atrevía a mirar a Mikasa, quien se había ofrecido por él. Él sabía que ella se había ofrecido por protegerlo.

* * *

 ***Resubido por unos errores de redacción***

 **AN:**

Pues, debo decir que esto salió resultado de un experimento, pienso que en esta clase de universo, el desarrollo de los personajes podría ser muy bueno, demasiado, y, a decir verdad, me he estado inclinando un poco más por escribir algo sumamente angst xD

Como sea, no considero esto un crossover, puesto que no es el mismo universo que los juegos del hambre, así que... tampoco la historia será igual a la original de Suzanne Collins, pienso tomar rutas diferentes, así que, si ya leyeron la saga, no, no se han spoileado.

Espero les guste, cualquier sugerencia o crítica, por favor, háganmela saber~


	2. El Tren

Los llevaron al tren que los conduciría al capitolio. A pesar de la velocidad, el camino sería largo.

Quizás en otra situación, sería una emocionante experiencia, sería emocionante poder sentir que salían del pequeño y olvidado distrito e irían al capitolio, pero, estaban los dos, sentados frente a frente en los asientos. Ni siquiera les apetecía explorar el resto del tren, sólo ver las extravagantes ornamentas de los asientos en los que estaban les provocaban repelús.

En las tres horas que llevaban ahí, ninguno se había dirigido la palabra. Mikasa permanecía con su estoica expresión, mirando por la ventana el paisaje, dibujando con su dedo figuras en el cristal. Eren sólo cambiaba la dirección de su mirada del suelo a Mikasa, de Mikasa al suelo, del suelo a la puerta, de la puerta a Mikasa, repitiendo aquel ciclo, una y otra vez, jugando con sus manos. Ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, quizás las emociones eran demasiadas para poder procesarlas, para poder digerir lo que había ocurrido.

 _«¿Cómo es que puede permanecer tan calmada?»_ , pensaba Eren, mirando el estoico rostro de la azabache, cómo los orbes ónices estaban clavados mirando a través del cristal. Comenzaba a exasperarle, realmente detestaba esa "inexpresión" en Mikasa, la que la hacía tan difícil de leer. Era muchas veces imposible darse cuenta de lo que sentía. A menos que ella abiertamente lo expresara, nadie sabría lo que en verdad está pasando por su mente.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a romper aquella barrera de hielo que sin darse cuenta habían construido—, ¿por qué te ofreciste a venir? —preguntó con un pequeño grado de molestia—. Pudiste haberte quedado con mamá, con Armin, viviendo una vida tranquila, no aquí, no entrando a un juego como este, Mikasa—. Mikasa giró la mirada hacia él, bajándola enseguida. No respondía, no hablaba.

—Mikasa, estoy hablándote—. Repitió, molesto. La azabache abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Sus labios comenzaban a temblar. Sus manos en la cabeza, en señal de que había comenzado una jaqueca. Ocultó su rostro tras la bufanda roja que siempre cargaba puesta, con los brillantes ojos negros mirándolo fijamente.

Él no había visto tal expresión en años, creía haberla olvidado, que jamás volvería a verla, pero, las memorias de aquella vez llegaron a él, pasando por su mente, agobiándolo.

x.x.x

Hace siete años.

Había una tormenta eléctrica esa noche. Él y su padre se apuraban a llegar a casa. Él había querido acompañar a su padre al trabajo. Ansiaba ver al gran doctor Jaeger en acción, acompañándolo a la consulta mensual que le daba a la señora Johnson.

Corría con su padre siguiéndole el paso, cuando el sonido del trueno los detuvo. La luz cegadora tan cerca, tan cerca de ellos que juraban que cayó sobre algún árbol. Grisha abrió los ojos, en busca del lugar del impacto. Una casa al sur. Casi al borde de la muralla.

—Hijo, necesito que corras a buscar ayuda—pidió, poniéndose de rodillas para verlo directamente a los ojos—, ¡rápido!

Eren quedó estático, mirando como su padre corría hacia la casa que ardía en llamas. No había nadie fuera a tales horas de la noche. Ni un alma.

Eren corrió hacia el sur. Él era más rápido que su padre, de todos modos.

—¡Eren! —gritó el doctor Jaeger, tratando de detener al niño que corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

Rápido. Tenía que llegar rápido.

Ahí iba el chiquillo que metía sus narices donde no le llamaban.

Se paró delante de la casa que ardía en llamas, asomándose por las ventanas rotas, en busca de cualquier persona que necesitara ayuda.

Y la miró. Aquella criatura flacucha, de piel pálida. Estaba tirada en el piso, boca arriba y los ojos cerrados.

—¡Mierda, no! —exclamó al verla. Corrió hacia donde estaba, entrando por el marco de la puerta que había caído, cuidándose de las llamas. Diligentemente avanzando, usando su bufanda para cubrir su nariz, pues el humo no lo dejaba respirar.

—¡Eren! —escuchó a su padre gritar desde lejos—. ¡Eren, regresa!

Él se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de la pequeña, sacudiéndola un poco. Al ver que no reaccionaba

—¡Ackerman! —gritó, tratando desesperanzadamente de despertarla, entre tosidos. Sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo, a pesar de su corta edad, él sabía todo eso, en un mundo tan cruel no había espacio para inocencia, no había espacio para vivir una plena infancia.

x.x.x

—Mikasa…—pronunció, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella para poderla ver bien. Los párpados cerrados fuertemente, el ceño fruncido por el dolor de cabeza—. Mikasa, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó, sin embargo, él sabía la respuesta.

Ella no habló, ella se quedó callada, poniendo sus palmas cubriendo su cara, negando con la cabeza.

x.x.x

Trató de cargarla sobre sus hombros, pero aún era muy débil, era muy débil para poder levantarla, optando por tomarla por los delgados brazos, poniéndolos alrededor de su cuello, y con su espalda cargó el peso del cuerpecito de la niña.

Pesaba, pesaba más de lo que esperaba, pero él hacía lo posible para sacarla, abriéndose paso entre las llamas, que sin piedad, tomaban como suyas la estructura de la casa. La niña comenzó a batir sus pestañas, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

El humo que respiraba la hizo toser, asustando al pequeño que la llevaba en su espalda, provocando que accidentalmente la soltara. La niña cayó al suelo, soltando un quejido de dolor. Trató de apoyarse con sus brazos para levantarse del suelo, su vista perdida en aquellas crueles llamas que habían tomado todo. Se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo el dolor de las quemaduras en su piel, bajando la mirada.

Eren no despegaba la vista de ella. Comenzó a sentir una inquietante molestia al ver como se daba por vencida, cómo se quedaba ahí para no moverse. Cejas fruncidas y mirada intensa se formaron en su rostro.

—¡Vámonos de aquí!, ¿no ves que esto va a caerse a pedazos? —señaló a la azabache que parecía no escuchar—. Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que sal—las llamas comenzaron a arder con más intensidad antes de que terminara su oración. Uno de los pilares de la casa de madera -ya carbonizada- cayó sobre su brazo, provocándole un gran dolor, una fuerte quemadura. Y él era débil, era tan débil que no pudo quitárselo de encima, que no podía moverse de ahí por más que lo tratara.

—Sal de aquí, corre—pidió, con débil tono de voz a la niña frente a él—. Tienes que luchar por vivir.

Y ella sólo abrió los ojos, observando cómo no pedía ayuda. No. Él le pedía que se salvase a ella misma.

—Si no luchas... ¡morirás! —expresó en un hilo de voz, tosiendo por el humo—. Si ganas, sobrevivirás... ¡No puedes ganar si no luchas! —. Él seguía luchando por sacarse el pilar de madera de encima, acabando con quemaduras en las palmas de sus manos. Algo en sus palabras llegó a ella, algo en ella la hizo levantarse, cubriendo su nariz con la delgada tela de su camisón para tratar de respirar.

Fue hacia él, quien estaba cerca de perder el conocimiento, y con diligencia, empujó aquel pesado pilar, quitándoselo de encima. Él miraba borroso, sólo unas difusas imágenes de un bulto blanco entre todo aquel entorno rojizo. Perdió el conocimiento.

x.x.x

—Mikasa—repitió. Sin volver a tener respuesta, tomó las muñecas de la azabache, bajándolas, descubriendo su rostro—. Mikasa, mírame—. Insistió. Los brillantes ojos de ónix se abrieron, descubriendo las lágrimas que ella trató de ocultar, y parecían un par de lagunas de tinta. Ojos oscuros y brillantes que lo miraban, que le recordaban a aquellos que miró hace tanto. Aquellos que parecían rogarle auxilio, aún sin decir palabras.

Ella era fuerte. Era más fuerte que él. Sin embargo, sólo lo era por fuera. Por dentro, ella seguía siendo aquella niña. Quizás había sido fuerte durante tanto tiempo que terminó por colapsar.

—Mikasa, aquí estoy—afirmó, apretando las delgadas muñecas de ella—, aquí estoy.

x.x.x

Cuando despertó, él estaba afuera de la casa. La torrencial lluvia que comenzó a caer se encargó de apagar las llamas de la casa. Su padre estaba bajo un árbol, cubriendo a ambos niños de la lluvia.

Abrió los ojos y miró como cuidaba de las quemaduras de la pequeña, sacando algunos frascos y utensilios de su maletín, poniendo gasas y vendajes. Las de él ya habían sido tratadas.

—Afortunadamente, ninguna de ellas es grave, pequeña—escuchó a su padre explicar, se apoyó en sus brazos para sentarse—. Sólo necesitas cuidarlas a diario, y nada de rascarlas, ¿entendido? —preguntó, con un tono agridulce de voz. Miró como la niña con estoico rostro asintió—. Oh, Eren. Por fin despertaste—le revolvió el cabello para luego examinar con detenimiento su rostro por un largo rato. Cuando acabó, le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Eren soltó un quejido de dolor—. ¡Esto es por haber arriesgado tu vida sin pensarlo!

—Tenía que hacerlo, si no ella habría perdido la vida en el incendio—objetó—. Yo quería salvarla, padre—. Expresó.

Su padre bufó, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, ¿no?. El pequeño Jaeger era así, saltando siempre a la acción.

—¿Tienes a dónde ir, Mikasa? —su padre se puso de rodillas, quedando al nivel de la niña que se aferraba a la chaqueta que le puso sobre los hombros.

La niña negó, sus ojos negros clavados sobre su salvador, tan abiertos, parecían los de un cachorrito abandonado.

—Mi madre era la única familia que me quedaba. No tengo un hogar, no tengo a nadie—masculló, tratando de no llorar—. Tengo mucho frío, y no sé hacia dónde ir.

Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir los hacían aún más brillantes, tan brillantes como un lago reflejando a la luna. Su boquita temblaba, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

De alguna manera, esos ojos parecían rogarle que la salvara. Eren caminó hacia ella, retiró la bufanda de su cuello para envolverla a ella, torpemente cubriéndola.

—Está calientita, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un sutil dulzura, con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Ven, regresemos a casa, a nuestro hogar—. Dijo mientras tomaba su manita con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla.

x.x.x

—Nunca quise que esto pasara, Eren—expresó entre sollozos—. Siempre velé por protegerte, por protegerte a ti y a Armin, pero aquí estamos—Eren la miró con preocupación, ¿cómo es que alguien tan fuerte como ella rompía a llorar, cayendo pedazo por pedazo? —. Tengo miedo, Eren, tengo miedo de perderte—. Confesó. Eren abrió los ojos, con lágrimas amenazando su salida.

Autocontrol, sólo pedía autocontrol para no llorar delante de ella. No cuando ella estaba tan vulnerable, no cuando ella necesitaba que él fuera más fuerte.

—No me perderás—afirmó, tan hipócrita de su parte prometerlo, cuando ni siquiera él confiaba en poder sobrevivir. Se levantó, soltándola. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. No podía hacerlo después de mentirle.—. Ambos saldremos de esta, ya lo verás—. Prometió, dándole la espalda para salir por la puerta del camarote.

x.x.x

El sólo mirar el vagón le provocaba náuseas. Pensar que el valor de este podría proveerle sustento a incluso del distrito entero era repulsivo. Pensar que este era su "premio de consolación" por ser elegidos para morir era para no creerlo.

«Vaya mierda», pensó mientras se sentó sobre el sofá en el medio del vagón.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta por los guardianes que cuidaban que no tratasen de escapar.

—Eh, muchacho—saludó ruidoso un hombre de cabello rubio. Cargaba con una botella en la mano, parecía ser de algún licor, juzgando por el aspecto de esta y el de aquel hombre. Su caminado era torpe, se tambaleaba a medida que daba un paso, sus mejillas y ojos estaban enrojecidos y su voz era casi inentendible. Claramente estaba ebrio—. ¿Listo para ser lanzado al matadero? —se burló para luego comenzar a reír.

Eren hizo una mueca, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Tú quién vergas eres? —preguntó a la defensiva, furioso ante aquella burla. El hombre alzó las manos, haciendo las _famosas manos de jazz_ , dejando caer su botella en el proceso.

—Ah, mierda—Se quejó—. Alguien tendrá que limpiar esto, y ciertamente no seré yo—. Dijo gritando, dirigiéndose a los sirvientes enviados del capitolio que los acompañaban, quienes, sin titubear, limpiaban el desastre de vidrios rotos y alcohol derramado que había dejado Hannes a su paso.

Eren simplemente se sentía aún más furioso y confundido, ¿era una clase de broma enferma que le enviaban de Sina?

—Soy de ahora en adelante tu maestro de vida, niño. Seré mentor tuyo y de la otra chiquilla. Más te vale que me tengas algo de respeto si quieres ganar, eh—afirmó, sentándose con pereza en el sofá frente a él, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de café—. Deberías de conocerme, he sido el único ganador de los juegos del hambre en tu distrito, ¿Eh, Ernesto?

—Eren—. Corrigió inmediatamente. Hannes chasqueó la lengua, desinteresado.

—Como sea que te llames, ve y llama a Misaki, debería decirles cómo serán las cosas a

partir de hoy.

—Mikasa—. volvió a corregir, obteniendo la misma reacción de hace rato.

Se levantó camino al camarote, dando inseguros pasos. Soltó un largo suspiro antes de tocar

la puerta, esperando la respuesta de la azabache.

—Pasa—. Dijo con un hilo de voz. Eren entró, la mirada de obsidiana no se despegaba del suelo.

—Eh, Mikasa, nuestro mentor…

—Hannes Alistair, ¿no es así?

—Uh, sí. Él quiere hablar con nosotros.

Ella asintió, levantándose para acomodar su bufanda y salir, siguiendo los pasos de Eren

hasta el sofá, sentándose frente al ebrio que se había quedado dormido.

—Hannes… —llamó Eren sin obtener respuesta.

Eren jamás fue una persona paciente, era todo lo contrario. Su paciencia era poca, en especial en estos momentos, cuando se trataba de algo importante. Eren no se esperó a obtener una respuesta, así que pateó la espinilla del ebrio que yacía dormido en el sofá, Mikasa trató de jalarlo por el brazo, pero, pasa sorpresa de ambos, Hannes tiró a Eren al piso, aplicándole una llave con una sola mano.

—¡Eren!

—¿Creíste que podías pasarte de listo porque estaba borracho, chiquillo inútil? —se burló el rubio mientras veía al castaño tratando de forcejear—, mírate, eres un debilucho. Un debilucho como tú no tiene oportunidad alguna de ganar los juegos.

Un debilucho como él, que siempre era apaleado por los brabucones que atacaban a Armin, un debilucho como él, que tenía que ser salvado por Mikasa siempre. Él jamás tendría oportunidad contra los demás tributos. Pero, él debía poder, prometió cuidar de Mikasa y de sí mismo, ¿no?

—Suéltame.

—Suéltate—Respondió Hannes, aplicando más fuerza. Mikasa lo miró enfurecida, a punto de actuar—. Ah, ah. Ni lo pienses que no me detendré sólo porque eres una niña. Primera regla, siempre trata bien a tu mentor, mocoso.

—¡Ya déjame!

—Segunda regla: Vas a hacer caso de lo que yo te diga, también aplica para ti, Mikasa—dijo mientras soltaba al muchacho—. Siéntense, el recorrido será largo—. Indicó.

—¿Cuál será el plan? —preguntó la azabache.

—Simpatizar con el público. Tarán

—¿Eh? ¡Ponte serio de una vez! —replicó el ojiverde.

Hannes soltó una risita burlona, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Aún no lo entienden? Quieren un show, denles un show y ganarán—. Espetó

—¿Un show?

—Den lástima, háganlos que quieran que ganen, así los patrocinarán.

—¡De ninguna manera! —replicó de nuevo—. No pienso convertirme en su payaso—. Se levantó molesto del sofá, dirigiéndose al camarote, azotando la puerta de este. Mikasa se quedó sentada, insegura de qué hacer. Los ojos negros clavados al suelo, luego mirando a Hannes.

—Mira, pequeña, este es el plan. Escucha.

x.x.x.

Eren estaba acostado en el asiento, los pies en la pared, brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Estaba solo, estaba molesto.

¿Desde cuándo Mikasa lo dejaba solo?, ¿De qué rayos estaría hablando con aquel incompetente?, ¿Cómo es que ese borracho había logrado ganar los juegos del hambre?, apenas y podía caminar derecho, ¿cómo pudo someterlo de esa manera?.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, ir a donde ellos, pero, Mikasa entró en ese momento.

—Al fin entras—espetó.

—Estaba hablando con Hannes.

—Lo noté. ¿Y bien? —preguntó, sentándose.

—Primero llegaremos a los dormitorios donde nos quedaremos por seis semanas durante los entrenamientos. Nos harán unas pruebas y van a calificar nuestras habilidades—. explicó.

—¿Habilidades?

—Sí. Después, haremos del desfile de los tributos y nos harán unas entrevistas con Hanji, las presentarán en vivo.

—Detesto esto—. Expresó, recargando su cara sobre su mano.

—Yo también—. musitó, acostándose en el asiento, flexionando las piernas hacia su pecho, abrazándolas.

x.x.x.

Eren despertó con el abrupto freno del tren, cayéndose del asiento sobre el cuál descansaba. Notó que Mikasa no estaba ahí. Se levantó enseguida a buscarla

—¡Mikasa! —gritó, asomándose por la puerta—. ¡Mik—

—¿Eren? —preguntó, levantándose del sofá con una taza en la mano. Frente a ella, estaba Hannes.

—¡Al fin despiertas! —exclamó un Hannes casi derretido en el sofá—. Estaba preguntándole a Mikasa sobre tus habilidades.

—¿Habilidades?

—Mikasa me comentó que eras bueno con el arco.

—En realidad no es para tanto—. Expresó con modestia, rascándose la nuca.

—¿No es para tanto?, ha conseguido dispararles a ardillas que incluso no había podido ver yo—repuso Mikasa—. Casi no ha fallado ningún tiro desde que aprendimos a usarlo.

—Bueno, veo que al menos tienes un talento, Eren. ¿Qué hay de ti, Mikasa?

—Yo… bueno…—musitó, insegura.

—Si hiciéramos una lista de los talentos que tiene Mikasa, nos tomaría todo el día—. Bromeó Eren, sentándose junto a Mikasa.

—No es para tanto, en realidad—. dijo en voz baja, con un leve sonrojo, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Para comenzar, es muy fuerte, incluso más que muchos hombres del distrito—comentó—, además, es muy buena con el arco y flecha, y pelea mejor que cualquier bravucón. También es buena escabulléndose sin hacer ruido y…—agregó.

—¿Ya terminaste de alabar a tu chica? —se burló Hannes. Mikasa escondió su rostro tras su bufanda, mientras Eren frunció el ceño.

—¡Tú preguntaste las habilidades de Mikasa!, ¿no lo recuerdas, viejo?

—Tranquilo, chiquillo. Eso que mencionaron es lo que quiero que le demuestren a los jueces el día de hoy. Quiero que analicen a los demás tributos y encuentren sus debilidades—explicó—. Quédense juntos y ni piensen en hacer aliados, mucho menos con los profesionales.

—¿Profesionales? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Son los tributos de los distritos 1 y 2. Son entrenados desde pequeños para concursar en los juegos del hambre. Suelen ser unas arpías de lo peor y los atacarán por la espalda cuando menos se lo esperen.

—¿Qué hay de los demás? —preguntó Eren.

—No será de gran ayuda. Simplemente no hagan alianzas, ni siquiera entre ustedes—. Dictó.

—¿Por qué no?

—Deberías ser lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que, si es que quedaran vivos ustedes dos, no querrán pelear el uno contra el otro—. El recordatorio tan abrupto les hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa. Mirándose el uno al otro con horror. Eren tragó saliva, recordando su pesadilla, con el horrible presentimiento de que se volvería realidad.

No.

Ese era un escenario que no querría tener que vivir, no querría tener que vivir su pesadilla en carne propia. Él no sería capaz de luchar contra su mejor amiga, ni ella sería capaz de luchar contra él.

—si las alianzas quedan descartadas. ¿Seremos lobos solitarios entonces? —preguntó Mikasa.

—Sólo escóndanse entre los árboles y estén atentos a los cambios en la arena.

—Básicamente, esconderse como cobardes—. Repuso Eren.

—Yo le llamo instinto de supervivencia—. Corrigió Hannes.

«O de cobardía», pensó Eren.

—Tenemos que bajarnos aquí, niños. Recuerden lo que les dije y hagan caso a su equipo. Los veré a la hora de la cena—. Se despidió su mentor, mientras salía apresurado del vagón.

« _Seguramente irá a comprar alcohol_ », rodó los ojos.

Eren avanzó, sin saber con certeza qué hacer, con una -inusualmente- temerosa Mikasa agarrada firmemente de su brazo.

« _Recuérdalo, tienes que ser valiente por ella, tienes que serlo_ », se repetía a sí mismo.

—Bienvenidos sean a Sina—Saludó una cantarina voz que provenía de fuera del vagón. La mismísima Hanji Zoe que se aproximaba hacia ellos, con una cámara grabando todo—. Díganme, ¿Cómo están los dos tributos favoritos del público?

—¿f-favoritos? —preguntó Eren.

—Oh, por favor, la modestia hay que dejarla, niños. Desde que aparecieron, el público los ama por su valentía—comentó—, ¡ustedes están reinando en las listas de popularidad!

Ambos parpadeaban, incrédulos.

— _¿Aún no lo entienden? Quieren un show, denles un show y ganarán—_

Recordó Eren lo que Hannes les comentó, esbozando una forzada sonrisa, caminando tras Hanji con Mikasa aún aferrada a él.

* * *

AN:

Yyyyyyyyyyyyy, aquí el segundo capítulo~.

En este capítulo conocemos la historia de como Mikasa llegó a la vida de Eren -aquel chiquillo que hasta en mis AU's se mete en donde no lo llaman para salvar el día uwu- . Me duele mucho el tener que hacerla pasar por una tragedia tan grande como el perder a su familia de forma tan trágica, sin embargo, era necesario. Sé que no lo mencioné abiertamente, pues lo estoy contando desde el punto de vista de Eren, pero la Sra. Ackerman murió en el incendio antes de que Eren llegara, si se preguntan qué pasó con el Sr. Ackerman, eso lo diré después(? u.u

¡Perdóname, Mikasa!

Espero que el intercalar el presente y el pasado no haya sido muy confuso, de ser así, díganmelo y lo corregiré :s

Sobre el mentor, Hannes.

Si conocen la historia, conocen al mentor Haymitch, pues, elegí a Hannes para tomar el rol de mentor, pues, como Haymitch, tuvo una vida tan difícil que lo orilló a refugiarse en la bebida, además de poseer un crudo sentido del humor. Más adelante hablaré de ello~.

Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado n.n

Por cierto, ¿cuál será el plan de Hannes? *wink wink*

¿Sugerencias?, ¿dudas?, déjenlas en los comentarios n—n


	3. Identidad

Llegaron abriéndose paso entre la multitud de habitantes del capitolio que aclamaban sus nombres. En este punto, habían sido apodados los "mineros valientes", esto por la actividad económica de su distrito, la cual era la minería.

Por supuesto, no podían decir que en realidad se dedicaban a la caza, pues esta era altamente penada, llegando a recibir el castigo de ejecución pública.

—Hemos llegado, chicos. Siéntanse en casa—anunció Hanji, abriéndoles la puerta de un lujoso departamento—. Por favor, vayan a asearse, Hannes llegará con ustedes en un momento. Sus habitaciones están en el fondo del pasillo. Tienen suerte que por ser el último distrito, ustedes tienen el privilegio de tener el más cómodo piso de todos.

Ninguno se tomó la molestia de seguir escuchándola, no querían ser maleducados, pero, tenían cosas más importantes en que pensar que en un estúpido departamento.

Eren miró a Mikasa entrar por una puerta que tenía su nombre grabado con letras doradas, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la mencionada habitación. Él, por su parte, entró por la que tenía el suyo.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, encendiendo la luz con el apagador de la pared. Era una habitación más grande incluso que su propia casa en Shiganshina. En el centro de esta, una cama enorme, limpiamente hecha, con colchas de color azul grisáceo. Su maleta con sus cosas, enviada desde casa reposaba sobre esta. Se sentó en la cama, observando una nota escrita por su madre sobre la maleta:

"Hijo mío, por favor, cuiden el uno del otro. Manténganse a salvo, por favor, protéjanse tanto como puedan. Los amo, por favor, regresen con bien, con cariño, mamá."

Hizo una bola de aquella nota. No es que detestase a su madre, sin embargo, le amargaba el pensar en que, aunque, hipotéticamente ellos sobrevivieran, protegiéndose el uno al otro, en algún punto tendrían que pelear el uno con el otro, sólo uno sería el que tendría la victoria y volvería a casa. Definitivamente, él no sería capaz de luchar contra ella.

Creciendo juntos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo por alrededor de seis años, era inconcebible el pensar en hacerle algún daño. Claro, habían peleado antes, incluso a puñetazos, sin embargo, esto era diferente. Ya no se trataba de una simple pelea con su mejor amiga que había sido desencadenada por una estúpida discusión, si no de una batalla a muerte, donde sólo uno de los dos podría regresar a casa, hipotéticamente hablando.

Abrió la maleta, encontrándose con su ropa, una pijama, su frazada favorita y el collar del que colgaba un dije con forma de llave. Un regalo que su padre le hizo antes del accidente en la mina.

Se tiró acostado boca arriba, sosteniendo dicho objeto entre sus manos, recordando aquel día.

x.x.x.

—¿Puedo acompañarte hoy al trabajo? —preguntó el emocionado niño, usando el casco de minería -que quizás era demasiado grande para él-. Daba pequeños saltitos de emoción, mirando a su padre como un héroe que él admiraba. Su padre era definitivamente un héroe que salvaba vidas, y él sería como su padre algún día. Él admiraba a su padre, lo admiraba tanto que quería seguir sus pasos.

—Wow, alguien se siente con ganas de explorar minas hoy—le dijo cariñosamente mientras le quitaba el casco que le dejó el cabello aplastado—. Lo siento, amiguito, pero hoy es un día difícil y necesito que por hoy ocupes mi lugar como el hombre de la casa.

—No quiero explorar, quiero salvar vidas como tú, padre—. Repuso el decepcionado Eren, mirando al suelo, moviendo su pierna de lado a lado con sus brazos cruzados por la espalda. Grisha suspiró por la terquedad de su hijo. Se quitó el collar del cuello, poniéndoselo a su único hijo.

—Si tanto quieres ser como yo, necesito que hoy tomes mi lugar y cuides de tu madre y de Mikasa, hoy estaré muy ocupado. Mientras tengas el collar, estarás ocupando mi turno, ¿ententido?

—Entendido—. Dijo el caprichoso Jaeger, formando un puchero con su boca, resoplando en decepción. Tomó el collar que pesaba en su cuello, observándolo con detenimiento. Era una simple copia de la llave de la casa, pero, para su inocente mente, era lo más cercano a un cetro que le daba -cierto- poder.

—Bien, ese es mi niño—le dijo, volviendo a revolverle el cabello—. Despídeme de tu madre, y no quiero escuchar que volviste a molestar a Mikasa, ¿entendido?

—Mhm—. asintió, viendo como su padre se alejaba en dirección a la mina, donde tocaba atender a los trabajadores que eran víctimas de los múltiples accidentes, causados por las pobres condiciones de trabajo en las que laboraban sin equipos de seguridad apropiados, arriesgando sus vidas por llevar un pan a la mesa.

x.x.x.

Dejó la llave caer sobre la cama, recordando la manera en que su madre rompió a llorar cuando abrió la puerta, encontrando a un soldado en lugar de su padre. Prometió no volver a llorar, sin embargo, era difícil cargar con tanto sobre sus hombros desde niño. Era difícil ver a su madre trabajar dobles turnos todos los días por cuidar de él y Mikasa.

Tomó algo de ropa para dirigirse a darse un baño, apurándose, seguramente Hannes estaría un corto rato ahí y debía saber cuál era el plan, qué debía hacer y qué no.

Se vistió con una camiseta color mostaza, con una cinta en el pecho que la cerraba, unos pantalones color marrón y sus botas cafés.

Salió de su habitación, encontrándose a Mikasa sentada en el sofá, conversando alegremente con Hanji, con quien sorpresivamente aparentaba llevarse bien. Tenía tiempo sin verla sonreír, sin embargo, a pesar de su sonrisa, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados.

«Estaba llorando, lo sé», pensó.

—Oh, Eren, veo que por fin llegas—. señaló la excéntrica mujer.

—Sí, sí. ¿Dónde está Hannes? —preguntó fingiendo indiferencia. Mikasa lo miró fijamente, esperando que la notara para señalar con la mirada en dirección al rubio que se encontraba sentado en el sillón, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, con una botella de whisky en la mano.

—El pobre esperó tanto que prefirió ir a beber—. Dijo la castaña en tono sarcástico.

—Hasta que el joven princeso decidió hacer acto de presencia—. Se burló.

Trató de discutir, pero luego volteó con Mikasa, quien lo miraba fijamente, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se tranquilizara. Resopló para dejarse caer sobre el sofá.

—¿Cuál es el plan?, ¿qué tendremos que hacer? —preguntó, dejando pasar el mal chiste de Hannes.

—Sólo sé simpático—. Respondió como si se tratase de algo estúpidamente obvio. Eren arqueó una ceja, incrédulo ante tal respuesta tan vaga.

¿Se trataba de una broma de pésimo gusto?

Ningún consejo útil de supervivencia, tácticas de combate, defensa personal, nada.

—¿Crees que esto es un maldito juego? —ironizó exhaltado—. Están a punto de tirarnos a una arena a matarnos y sólo me dices que sea simpático, ¿crees que nuestras vidas son un maldito juego?, ahora veo por qué desde que tú ganaste no ha habido otro ganador proveniente de nuestro distrito en toda la historia, eres un borracho inútil.

—¡Eren!

Mikasa miró como el castaño se retiraba dando largas zancadas en dirección a su habitación. Giró los ojos para observar a Hannes, quien se carcajeaba al punto de enrojecerse totalmente, efecto del alcohol y de la risa que soltó ante el berrinche de Eren, sin embargo, Hanji no parecía estar muy divertida ante la situación, quien no tardó en darle un codazo en el costado al borracho a su lado.

Mikasa se retiró de la sala de estar, siguiendo a su amigo hasta la habitación de donde provino un fuerte sonido provocado por el azote de una puerta.

Tocó la puerta ligeramente, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Eren—llamó su nombre por lo bajo, la voz de Mikasa siempre era bajita, tan quedita como ella misma, sin embargo, él la escuchó, y no dudó en abrir la puerta.

Pero él no dijo nada, bastó con que él rodara los ojos y pusiera una expresión de amargura para que ella entendiera lo que él quería decir, pero no expresaba con palabras. Él jamás fue bueno con ellas.

Ella le regresó la mirada, pero ella expresaba preocupación, y era inevitable. En unas semanas serían arrojados a luchar a muerte, sin derecho a renunciar. Los retorcidos fines del capitolio demandaban que sangre inocente corriera, sin ellos haberlo pedido, pagando por los pecados de alguien más.

Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué debía de hacerlo?

—Mañana deberemos ir a ese aburrido programa, Mikasa.

—Lo sé, Eren… pero, es lo que hay que hacer.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que sólo somos entretenimiento para los estúpidos habitantes del capitolio? —cuestionó—, ellos reirán sentados mirándonos en el televisor, divirtiéndose mientras nosotros morimos, Mikasa. ¡Eso no es justo!

Quizás él tenía razón.

—¿Piensas que es tan fácil como salir huyendo de aquí, Eren? —preguntó firme—, sabes lo que nos harán a nosotros, a nuestra familia si tan sólo se nos pasara por la cabeza huir de aquí.

—Entonces la solución es someternos a morir de todas formas—. Chasqueó la lengua.

Y ella no pudo decir nada.

Se sentó en su cama, mirando la llave sobre ella. La tomó en sus manos mirándola con nostalgia.

Él se sentó junto a ella, observando la mirada de tristeza de Mikasa, mientras la llave colgaba de el cordel que la sostenía, balanceándose de lado a lado.

—¿Crees que el Dr. Jaeger nos esté viendo?, quiero decir, desde donde esté…

Eren no solía creer en esas cosas, era un hecho que él nunca había creído en aquella leyenda que decía que, al morir, una persona ascendía al cielo para vivir por siempre en el paraíso, sin embargo, Mikasa parecía hacerlo. Ella solía mirar al cielo cuando recordaba a sus padres, lo hacía al orar por las noches, y lo hacía ahora, al hablar de Grisha.

—Probablemente, Mikasa—. respondió para soltar un suspiro.

Ella se recostó sobre su cama, mirando al techo sin mostrar expresión, sin mirarlo.

—Pase lo que pase, prométeme que harás todo para sobrevivir—. Pronunció. Ella seguía sin mirarlo, incluso volteando a otro lado.

Eren no pudo hablar, bajó la mirada, boquiabierto.

—Mikasa…

—Sólo uno de los dos podrá volver, Eren—. Le recordó.

—Pero, Mikasa…

—Promételo—. Dijo levantándose para sentarse, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

De nuevo, él no pudo responder, desviando su mirada a cualquier punto en la habitación. Tragó aire en seco al sentir la mano de Mikasa sobre la suya, apretándola ligeramente, forzándolo a mirarla a los ojos, pero, no pudo hablar.

Ella suspiró antes de levantarse, sintiendo derrota al no obtener respuesta. Volteó para ver a Eren por última vez antes de salir por la puerta.

.x.x.x.x

No se habían visto en toda la mañana, Mikasa parecía evitarlo. Aunque podría deberse a las actividades que tenían que realizar antes del show, ella iba hacia otro lado al tener un rato libre.

Aunque él apreciaba que ella no estuviera dándole órdenes como si fuese su madre, la incertidumbre era abrumadora, la compañía de su mejor amiga le hacía falta, y le calaba en el orgullo el tener que admitir que necesitaba de ella, ¿qué se supone que tenía que decir?, ¿cómo debía presentarse?, ¿cómo actuar?.

Soltó un suspiro al escuchar el sonido de las tijeras al cortar un último mechón de su flequillo, el cuál caía sobre su ceja.

—Estás listo, Eren—. Dijo en tono animado la pelirroja frente a él. Eren seguía con expresión desanimada, frustrado por no saber qué hacer. Estaba metido en este embrollo, con Mikasa siguiéndolo, con las pocas esperanzas de regresar a casa, de incluso sobrevivir un día en la arena.

—Petra…—llamó el nombre de la pelirroja. Ella había sido asignada como la estilista para los dos tributos de su distrito. Había algo que la distinguía de la gente del capitolio, ella parecía… normal.

A diferencia de las extravagancias que había visto en la población de stohess, la apariencia de Petra era tan simple que incluso relucía por ello. Llevaba el cabello de leve tonalidad naranja corto, hasta los hombros, con sólo una diadema para apartarlo de su cara. Su rostro llevaba poco maquillaje, sólo un poco de mascara en las pestañas. Petra había sido particularmente dulce, tratándolo como una persona, no como un objeto para entretener.

—¿Sí? —respondió mientras ponía las tijeras de vuelta en su estuche.

—Yo… sólo… lo que pasa es que…

—¿No sabes cómo actuar? —adivinó. Eren abrió los ojos en sorpresa, arqueando ambas cejas.

—C-como lo…

—Eren, año tras año he visto tantos tributos, y todos con la misma expresión—explicó, sonriendo ligeramente—. El mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que seas tú mismo.

—¿Ser yo mismo? —Petra asintió con una sonrisa—, pero, no soy carismático, ni soy agradable, no entiendo cómo podré gustarle a posibles patrocinadores.

—Me has hecho sonreír hoy—mencionó, haciéndolo sonrojarse ligeramente por el cumplido—. Tienes una… ¿cómo decirlo? —puso un dedo en su mentón, pensante— tienes una chispa, Eren. Conmigo has sido auténtico, y lo he podido ver, no has trates de ser algo que no eres, no trates de agradarles, simplemente sal y demuestra quién eres. Lo más preciado que tienes y tendrás en la arena, es tu identidad, no la pierdas—dijo mientras le ayudaba a acomodar la chaqueta negra que vestía, dándole los toques finales antes de comenzar—. Estás listo

—¿Lo estoy?

—Sólo, sé tú mismo frente a las cámaras, ¿sí? —sonrió con dulzura, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

Eren se levantó, decidido a ir donde los demás tributos. Petra le dio un ligero empujoncito, alentándolo a salir.

Se formó en la línea, detrás de los tributos que pasarían delante, hablaban entre ellos, practicando sus ensayadas líneas forzadas y su mejor sonrisa fingida.

Mientras que él se recargaba en la pared, tratando de ignorar aquel montón de falsos. Miró al lado contrario, encontrándose con una tímida Mikasa.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se entreabrió al mirarla llegar. Estaba bellísima.

La falda de su vestido rojo danzaba al ritmo en que sus piernas se movían al caminar, claramente estaba incómoda en sus tacones altos -haciéndolo verse más bajo de lo que era-, pero, no la volvía menos atractiva. Su largo cabello había sido recortado a la altura de su barbilla, con un mechón rebelde cayendo en su frente. Sus labios estaban maquillados con un labial color carmesí, similar al de la bufanda que llevaba siempre en el cuello.

—¿Listo? —. preguntó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Bueno… —balbuceó para luego negar con la cabeza.

El show comenzó.

La presentación de los tributos comenzaría antes de las pruebas. Eren miró a los tributos profesionales reír entre sí. Se trataban de Annie Leonhardt, Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun y Zophia.

Eren trató de observarlos fijamente. Ellos sabían lo que hacían, seguro algo de ellos podría tomarlo y usarlo a su benefició.

Miró a Bertholdt, el nervioso chico alto, entrar por la puerta. Volteó inmediatamente a la pantalla dentro del set, mirando al incómodo castaño sudoroso por el miedo, jalando un hilo que colgaba de su camisa.

Hanji preguntaba algunas cosas básicas, cosas personales que nadie realmente quería conocer, sin embargo, todos las escuchaban.

Las personas sentadas mirando el espectáculo se encontraban absortas mirándolo como si se tratase de un show de circo, aplaudiendo o reaccionando según hablaba el tributo.

Al terminar su show, Eren lo miró salir. Bertholdt casi rompía en llanto, sin embargo, trataba de contenerlo.

Annie era bastante diferente, no era para nada simpática, era bastante fría y directa, sin embargo, a la gente parecía agradarle, pues aplaudía y comentaba de manera positiva, alagándola como a una celebridad.

Los tributos pasaban y pasaban, entre sonrisas fingidas y frases memorizadas que pronunciaban en automático, Eren miraba el cambio de expresiones, la comparación de una expresión al salir y entrar a tras bambalinas.

Hasta que llegó su turno.

—Bien, señoras y señores, hemos conocido diferentes historias, y a muchos simpáticos chicos, ¿o no? —el público respondió positivamente—. ¡Pero, comencemos con el último, pero no menos importante distrito doce!

Hanji hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole a Eren que debía pasar. Reluctantemente avanzó, con pasos inseguros. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de salir, entrecerrando los ojos, pues las luces del estudio le calaban. Su respiración se agitó un poco al salir, sin embargo, al escuchar los aplausos, logró calmarse. Miró al público sentado, enfocándose en la pelirroja sentada hasta el frente, la cual le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Con ustedes, ¡Eren Jaeger! —anunció animada. Eren saludó tímidamente con la mano mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella, quien decía un montón de cosas que no podía escuchar con claridad. Sus ojos sólo la miraban mover la boca, pero no escuchaba una sola palabra —… ¿O no, Eren? —inquirió inclinando su micrófono hacia el confuso castaño.

— ¿Eh?

El públicó soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar al confundido castaño que miraba a su alrededor con nervios.

Hanji soltó una risita al mirarlo girar los ojos de lado a lado.

—Te preguntaba sobre tu primera impresión al llegar al capitolio, ¿es cómo lo habías imaginado?

—Es un lugar extraño, supongo —respondió volteando a ver a la pelirroja, la cual ponía los dedos índices a cada extremo de su boca, indicándole que sonriera. Eren captó la señal e inmediatamente acató la seña—. De hecho, la gente también es muy diferente a la del distrito doceavo.

—Y que lo digas, Eren—. Pero, la verdadera pregunta que quiero hacerte: ¿Por qué te has ofrecido como tributo? ¿cuál fue la razón por la que decidiste ir en lugar de aquel muchachito? —inquirió poniendo una cara de falsa preocupación. La sonrisa de Eren se borró de inmediato al recordar el pánico de ver como Armin era llevado a la tarima, cubriéndose la boca, poniéndose una mano en el estómago al sentir que se le voltearía ahí mismo.

—Creo que no debimos pregun…

—Es que… Armin es mi mejor amigo —Respondió—. No podía permitir que viniera aquí a arriesgar su vida… él… yo no podía permitirlo.

El público soltó un awwwww en lástima, sintiendo pena por el chico, con una simpatía fingida en la historia de un minero que arriesga su vida por salvar a un amigo.

—Conmovedor— comentó Hanji—. ¿Él se despidió de ti antes de que te fueras?

Eren asintió.

—Vaya historia, pero, vamos a temas menos trágicos—. Esbozó la castaña una falsa sonrisa pícara, inclinándose hacia él— ¿Hay alguna chica en tu distrito esperando… ya sabes, por ti?

Eren hizo una mueca.

—No—. Respondió al instante, aturdido por la pregunta. Hanji soltó una risita.

—Este, chicos, fue el tributo del distrito doce, ¡Eren Jaeger!

Eren salió dando largas zancadas, tan rápido como pudo.

—Eren eso fue-

—¡Fue horrible, Hannes! —rabió.

—Vamos chico, no estuvo tan mal, causaste lástima—. Espetó burlándose de él.

Eren miró mientras Mikasa daba discretos pasos hacia la puerta.

 _«Parece un ciervo recién nacido.»_ pensó al verla caminar torpemente, soltando una risita ante su propia comparación.

Se paró junto a Hannes para observar por la pantalla la entrevista a Mikasa. Mikasa se miraba radiante, segura de sí. Muy diferente a la tímida y callada Mikasa que acostumbraba ver en el pueblo.

Hannes estaba cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, como si contemplara alguna hazaña realizada con gloria.

Eren arqueó una ceja, confundido por ambos sucesos que acontecían en ese momento, devolviendo su vista a la pantalla de televisión, mirando como Hanji y Mikasa intercambiaban palabras, e incluso reía.

«¿Es esta realmente Mikasa?» se preguntaba Eren.

—Mikasa, eres realmente graciosa, te adoro— expresó la alegre Hanji—. ¿Has visto como tienes al público?

Mikasa sonrió, con sus ojos achicándose por sus mejillas.

Eren tenía una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

—Hannes, ¿qué rayos le pasa a Mikasa? —preguntó molesto.

—Es mi mejor hazaña como mentor desde que comencé—. Respondió altivo.

Eren rodó los ojos volviendo a observar por la televisión.

—Entonces, ¿qué nos dices de el distrito doce? ¿algún galán que te esté esperando ahí? ¿Algún chico de ahí que esté en tu mente? —preguntó la castaña con una sonrisita pícara.

Mikasa bajó la mirada con un ligero rubor de mejillas y una sonrisa que la delataba.

—Hay un chico que me gusta bastante… —confesó, obteniendo una reacción de sorpresa por parte del público, incluso del mismo Eren.

Eren frunció el ceño, gruñendo un sinfín de cosas que nadie alcanzaba a comprender. Volteó a ver a Hannes, al cual su sonrisa el abarcaba todo el rostro. Eren se molestó aún más, como si se tratara de una burla.

—Ese puto caballo, ¡ese puto caballo se traía algo con Mikasa y jamás lo dijo!, definitivamente volveré y le voy a partir la cara—rabió—, ese hijo de puta, con razón estaba llorando antes de que partiéramos—. Eren volvió a poner los ojos en la pantalla.

—¡Caray! —vitoreaba Hanji—, ¿ese chico sabe de tus sentimientos?

—N-no lo creo, jamás lo he dicho, ni creo que lo notara.

—Pero si eres una chica guapísima, Mikasa, ¿no lo creen? —preguntó al público, quien estaba de acuerdo, recibiendo elogios y aplausos por respuesta.

—Pero, supongo que él no me ve de esa manera—.respondió tímida.

—Pues, te diré una cosa, si vuelves como la vencedora, estoy segura que tanto él, como todos los chicos de tu distrito se volverán locos por ti—. animó

—No creo que eso sea posible—. Se lamentó.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —. Hubo una pausa de unos cuantos segundos, con la mirada gacha de Mikasa y su sonrisa desvanecida.

—Porque él ha venido conmigo.

Hannes soltó una carcajada en victoria al ver al público estremecerse por la triste respuesta de Mikasa.

Eren no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Todas las emociones que había en él lo abrumaban, estaba incrédulo ante tal respuesta. Sintió una presión en el pecho y en su estómago sentía como si fuera a voltearse, mirando de lado a lado, impaciente. Tenía que confrontarla, tenía que hacerlo.

La miró salir por la puerta del set con su estoico rostro de vuelta en ella, ahí fue cuando la jaló del brazo, enojado.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso, Mikasa? —rabió.

Mikasa abrió los ojos y sus labios se entreabrieron con palabras que no pudo pronunciar.

—Vamos, Eren, te está haciendo un favor—. Espetó Hannes, quien quitaba la mano de Eren del brazo de Mikasa en su defensa.

—¿Favor? ¿de qué mierda hablas?

—Tienes una personalidad horrible, mocoso, ella te está ayudando a verte deseable—. Respondió desafiante.

«¿Qué mierda?»

Eren miró como ella se alejaba, habiéndose quitado los zapatos, caminando descalza hacia el automóvil. Él soltó un bufido en frustración, dando pisotones hacia donde ella iba, siguiéndola.

—¡Mikasa! —le gritó para llamar su atención, siendo ignorado por ella.

Eren arqueó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos indignado, ¿Mikasa ignorándolo?, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, y ciertamente no quería hacerlo. Mikasa solía estar tanto para él como una presencia tan obvia que dejó de notarla, hasta que sintió una ligera ausencia.

—¡Hey! —repitió intentando ir tras ella, siendo detenido por Hannes.

—Déjala en paz, vamos—. Ordenó Hannes mientras jalaba a Eren por el brazo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Silencio.

Eso era lo que reinaba en la mesa. No había visto a Mikasa desde que ella se alejó de él ignorándolo.

—Ernesto—. Pronunció Hannes con una botella de Tequila en la mano.

—Eren—. Repuso el castaño que jugaba con los fideos de su plato con el tenedor de plata.

—Como sea, come.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó molesto, desinteresado por los chillidos de Hanji por cualquier tontería y sus constantes regaños recordándole que debía de tener modales en la mesa. ¿Realmente importaba?

—¿Dónde está quién?

—Tú sabes de quién hablo—. Contestó con un tono seco.

Hannes soltó una risa burlona, recargando la cara en la mesa, sin soltar la botella. Hanji lo miró molesta por su incontrolable deseo de beber hasta perder la consciencia en el alcohol. Negó con la cabeza para luego señalar hacia la habitación de la azabache.

Eren se levantó de la mesa, dejando a un Hannes que parecía ahogarse en su propia risa. Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y ver hacia adentro de la habitación.

Nadie.

Eren entró para asegurarse que no estuviera acostada como era de costumbre para ella: Acurrucarse en posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas, como si aquello la pudiera hacer desaparecer.

Lo único que encontró en su cama fue la bufanda roja que parecía haberse adherido a su piel como una extensión de su cuerpo, la cual usaba para esconder su cara cuando algo le avergonzaba.

¿Por qué se la habría quitado?

Escuchó un ruido venir desde el baño, lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse. ¿Qué pensaría de él si lo mirara entrando así a su cuarto? ¿lo que dijo en televisión era real? ¿qué pensaba él mismo de ella?

Un sinfín de preguntas lo inundaban, torturándolo con la incertidumbre.

—¿Eren? —pronunció ella mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla.

Eren no respondió, sólo se sentó sobre la cama, observando la tela color rojo que yacía sobre las sábanas.

—Sobre lo de hoy, yo-

—Entiendo, entiendo, parte de la estrategia—interrumpió Eren mientras tomaba la prenda en sus manos—. Está algo maltratada—. Señaló.

—Un poco—. Contestó en acuerdo con su característico tono neutro, pero su neutralidad se desvaneció al sentir el calor de la tela sobre sus hombros, y rodeando con torpeza su cabeza. Ella subió su mirada para admirar los orbes esmeraldas que estaban centradas en aquella prenda.

—Hace frío—repuso—, deberías cubrirte—. sugirió.

Mikasa bajó la mirada para mirar el desastre de tela que había en su cuello, pero, a fin de cuentas, él había creado.

—Mikasa.

—¿Si, Eren?

—No pierdas tu identidad—. Pidió con mirada preocupada.

—¿A qué te re-

—Si vamos a morir ahí, si vamos a perderlo todo, conservemos lo único que ellos no nos pueden quitar—expresó a punto de salir por la puerta—. Si muero, no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga—. Pronunció para salir, cerrando la puerta.

—Sí, Eren—. Dijo sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

* * *

A/N: Creo que esta vez me he tardado demasiado en actualizar. Realmente lo siento. Tuve un semestre difícil, pero, afortunadamente acabé con casi todo, así que tendré más tiempo para enfocarme más en esta historia.

Irónicamente, tengo escritas escenas de capítulos más adelante, este capítulo me fue difícil escribir por alguna razón.

Es muy difícil describir la entrevista y seleccionar a los tributos que van a participar.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, realmente los aprecio.

Gracias a Ilianka por ayudarme con la escena final, sin tu ayuda esto me habría tomado más tiempo del planeado.


	4. Sano y Salvo

Capítulo 4.

Días habían pasado desde aquel acontecimiento. Días que se sentían como una eternidad, tan tediosos como podrían haberlo imaginado.

Por las mañanas tenían a un Hannes quejándose por el dolor de cabeza -efecto de la resaca-, pidiendo una bebida más. Ponía como pretexto que «veneno mata veneno», sin embargo, terminaba de nuevo embriagado, como el incompetente mentor que Eren aseguraba que era.

Por las tardes, tenían a una fastidiosa Hanji recordándoles lo que tenían siempre en mente: dentro de poco comenzaba su entrenamiento. Eren y Mikasa lo tenían siempre en mente, no había día que no lo recordaran, pero por alguna razón, Hanji pensaba que debía mencionarlo.

¿Cómo podrían olvidar algo como eso?, el entrenamiento les ayudaría a tener una oportunidad más para salvarse de morir. Podrían conocer de cerca a sus oponentes y observar sus debilidades, incluso aprender de ellos.

Hannes le recomendó a Eren que aprendiese de los profesionales, pues ellos tenían toda una vida preparándose para este momento.

El primer día de entrenamiento llegó.

Eren se despertó con el primer rayo de sol que entró por la gran ventana de su habitación, abriendo los ojos reluctantemente, gruñiendo en desacuerdo con dejar la cálida y cómoda cama en la que dormía -lujo que no podía darse en el distrito doce-.

Gruñó nuevamente al escuchar como tocaban insistentemente la puerta de su habitación.

—¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres?! —ladró al levantarse para sentarse en su cama.

—¿Eren? —se escuchó la suave voz conocida para él.

Él se acomodó inmediatamente el cabello, apresurado por razón alguna al escucharla. Acomodó la camisa arrugada con la que dormía y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días, Mika-

—Hannes dijo que nos apuráramos. El entrenamiento comienza dentro de poco—. Interrumpió con tono serio.

—Eh… sí, enseguida salgo—dio media vuelta al escuchar a Mikasa cerrar la puerta.

Tomó el uniforme que debían usar para los entrenamientos. Este consistía en un chándal negro. En la sudadera tenía bordado el número de distrito al que pertenecían. Los pantalones tenían una línea de color por un lado, cada distrito tenía un color diferente.

Se dirigió a ducharse tan rápido como pudo. Si Hannes les decía que se apuraran, tenían que hacerlo. Dejó que el agua cayera, como si eso lo fuera a ayudar a relajarse. No sentía miedo, él ya no sentía miedo por él, sin embargo, habían nervios, pues él no estaba seguro de a qué o quienes se enfrentaba. Por un lado, tenía a los profesionales, ellos eran de cuidado, ellos matarían a cualquier tributo -incluyendo los de su respectivo distrito- sin dudarlo, eran máquinas de matar, razón por la cual ganaban la mayoría de los juegos. Por otro lado, tenía a los distritos débiles, débiles como él mismo. ¿Sería capaz de matar?, había matado animales indefensos antes, pero, jamás había acabado con la vida de alguna persona, ¿es qué era eso diferente? Mientras el agua caía se preguntaba si tenía alguna habilidad que lo ayudaría a hacerlo, si es que fuera necesario. Imaginó sus manos cubiertas de sangre, temblando con enorme disgusto ante tal pensamiento. La sangre de un animal era una cosa; la sangre de un ser humano, como él, era otra totalmente diferente. Era sangre de alianzas que rompería luego de haberlas formado, que destruiría cuando ya no habría opción.

La de Mikasa…

Un golpe estruendoso en la puerta logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Él agradeció profundamente a quien fuera que lo interrumpiera.

—¡Apúrate, muchacho, que se nos hace tarde! —gritó Hannes mientras continuaba golpeando repetidamente la puerta.

—¡Allá voy, Hannes, fuera de mi habitación! —respondió gritando, como solía hacerlo siempre.

Se apuró a secarse y vestirse. Lo más seguro es que ya no tendría tiempo de desayunar.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Mikasa estaba sentada en el sofá.

Respiró agitadamente al recordar aquello. Su mente divagó.

La sala, la casa, todo estaba en llamas. De repente, ya no estaban en el apartamento, estaban en la arena. Ya no había nadie más que ellos. Ella ya no estaba en el sofá, estaba tirada en el piso, llena de heridas profundas, con respiración agitada y el cabello pegado a la cara por el sudor.

—Acaba conmigo—. Suplicó ella, estirando lánguidamente la mano hacia la suya, tocando la navaja que sostenía con firmeza.

La navaja estaba ensangrentada.

Él negaba, ¿lo hizo él?, negó de nuevo, respiraba erráticamente. No pudo haber sido él. No. Él nunca hubiera sido capaz de ello, no a Mikasa.

—Hazlo una vez más, gana—. Insistió ella.

Él seguía negando. No, no podría.

—Vamos, Eren.

Eren, Eren, Eren.

Su voz se volvía distante a medida que todo a su alrededor de oscurecía.

Eren, Eren, Eren.

—Eren—lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Volvió a la realidad, con Hanji mirándolo con preocupación y Mikasa parada frente a él, tan cerca que podía ver con claridad las pestañas que adornaban los ojos negros de Mikasa.

—Eren, estás pálido y estás llorando, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó la azabache con preocupación mientras tocaba su rostro.

Eren respiraba agitadamente, y cuando pudo pensar con claridad, apartó las manos de Mikasa de su cara.

—Déjame en paz, no me pasa nada, ya vámonos—él tomó una botella de agua de la nevera y salió por la puerta, como todos los días, discutiendo con Hannes. Esta vez, por el aliento alcohólico de este.

¿Estaba tratando de evadirla?, Mikasa se lo preguntaba, ¿fue por la entrevista?, ¿acaso dejarían de ser amigos por aquello?

Le agobiaba, aunque su mente debería estar centrada en los juegos, Mikasa estaba preocupada por él.

.

El trayecto al sitio donde entrenarían fue ciertamente incómodo. Aunque viajaban en un lujoso auto, la tensión entre Eren y Mikasa no era para nada discreta. Incluso Hannes lo notaba, incluso Hanji, quien prefería mantenerse al margen de todo esto. Reinaba un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por un sonoro gruñido.

Mikasa levantó la mirada, fijándola en el emisor.

Eren hizo un gesto avergonzado, por supuesto, él no desayunó.

—Toma—. Mikasa le ofreció un recipiente cerrado que emanaba un conocido aroma.

Él lo tomo titubeante. Mikasa le había ofrecido una sonrisa pequeña.

—Supuse que tendrías hambre, así que empaqué esto, tu favorito.

Eren abrió el recipiente para encontrar aquel estofado que, cuando hacía buen tiempo, su madre preparaba. Olía justamente como lo recordaba -hacía mucho que no había buenos tiempos-.

—Mikasa…

—Lo preparé esta mañana, ya que encontré los ingredientes aquí—. Explicó.

Eren se preguntaba si realmente lo merecía después de haber tenido aquellos pensamientos, de siquiera atreverse a imaginar aquella situación.

—¿Eren?

Se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla.

—Se va a enfriar, deberías de-

—Sí, uhm, gracias—. Respondió cortante antes de comenzar a comer. No quería preocuparla de más. Ella no merecía esto, no merecía estar metida en ese embrollo con él, ni un amigo que tenía tan horribles pensamientos, ni tener que verse envuelta en una situación como aquella.

Él apenas y dio unos bocados cuando cerró el recipiente para guardarlo.

—Eren, ¿estás bien?, es tu favorito—. Masculló preocupada.

—Lo estoy—. Mintió Eren.

Mikasa le miraba aún preocupada. Conocía a Eren demasiado bien, incluso mejor que a la palma de su mano.

Una vil mentira como un "estoy bien" resultaba incluso estúpida, más aún cuando sus orejas enrojecidas lo delataban.

—Oye, dime la ver-

—Córtalas. Deja de tratarme como un bebé—la interrumpió—, no soy ni tu hermanito ni mucho menos tu hijo—. Espetó al bajarse del auto.

Vaya que iba tan distraída que no recordaba siquiera haberse subido al vehículo. Volteó a ver a Hannes, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de lado.

¿A qué se debía tan repentino cambio de humor?

Bajó del auto apresurada, tratando de alcanzarlo, dando largas zancadas hasta quedar a la par de él. Eren no decía nada, ni siquiera la miraba, pero, el estar junto a él le daba un poco de tranquilidad, aquella de saber que, por hoy, estaba vivo, estaba a salvo. Sano y Salvo.

.

La estrecha cabina en la que los habían puesto a esperar era incómoda. Sofocante. La habitación estaba llena de tributos, mentores y unos instructores que balbuceaban un montón de cosas que no lograban comprender. Una habitación llena de sueños, de esperanzas, de miedo, de inseguridad, de incertidumbre reducidos a enojo.

Eren estaba sentado con la espalda recta recargada en el frío metal del respaldo del asiento, tratando de poner atención a todo lo que dijeran. Instrucciones, instrucciones y más instrucciones. Tenía que hacerse la idea de que ese era su destino, no había vuelta atrás, ya no había cabida para el miedo, ni para dejarse llevar por la inseguridad. Este era el punto de partida de aquella carrera en la que, aunque no quería competir, tenía que avanzar.

Tenía que luchar, por él, por ella.

Si él moría en el intento, poco le importaba. Poco le importaba, pues aquello significaba que no tendría que luchar contra ella, no volvería realidad aquella pesadilla que lo atormentaba, que lo torturaba. El sólo recordarlo le dolía. Dolía como mil cuchillas clavándose en su pecho, todas al mismo tiempo.

Eren miró por el rabillo del ojo a la azabache sentada a su lado. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada en el piso. Ojos color noche en los que algún tiempo juró ver estrellas, ahora se asemejaban a una noche de tormenta. Nublada, sin resplandecientes estrellas destellando en ellos.

Algún tiempo atrás ellos estaban sentados a la orilla del lago. Eren tiraba piedritas, admirando las circulares ondas que se formaban tan pronto la piedra caía. Mikasa tenía los pies metidos en el agua, con los pantalones que vestía cuando salían a cazar doblados hasta las rodillas. Armin estaría estudiando el agua, explicando lo diferente que era aquel lago del inmenso mar, y Jean le prestaría atención y escucharía con fascinación cuando no estuviese peleando con Eren.

Tiempo atrás vivían tiempos felices a pesar de las dificultades, porque cuando llegaran a casa Carla estaría ahí, tarareando alguna canción mientras horneaba, y la pequeña casa emanaría un aroma delicioso, y Mikasa regañaría a Eren por entrar sin haberse quitado las botas cubiertas de lodo, y Carla reiría.

Pero ahora ya no estaban ahí, estaban en el capitolio, cumpliendo con aquella misión impuesta.

—Comencemos—voceó el instructor de gran estatura mientras la puerta de la cabina se abría. Algunos tributos salieron disparados, otros aún titubeaban, y Eren y Mikasa se quedaron a escuchar lo último que Hannes tenía por decirles.

—¿Ven a esos de allá? —señaló Hannes a Annie y Bertholdt—, según fuentes confiables, Annie tiene una habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo inigualable, es experta en artes marciales, deberían observarla de cerca—recomendó susurrándoles—. Bertholdt, el flacucho de allá, fue entrenado para dominar una infinidad de armas. Quiero que se alíen con ellos, pues de ellos algo aprenderán.

—Creí que habías dicho que nada de alianzas, Hannes—. espetó Eren.

—Sé lo que dije, pero si quieren sobrevivir, necesitarán aprender de ellos. Tomen nota de todo lo que puedan, imítenlos y practiquen.

Mikasa asintió antes de levantarse, volteando hacia Eren, esperándolo para salir, pero él salió en otra dirección, ignorándola completamente. Mikasa lo miró acercarse tímidamente a aquellos dos tributos, con quienes intercambió un par de palabras. No pudo descifrar lo que decían, por más que trató de leerles los labios. Sólo alcanzó a ver cómo las orejas de Eren se tornaron de color rojo, señal de que alguna mentira había dicho.

Volteó, buscando alguna actividad que pudiese realizar, escuchando las quejas de Porco Galliard, quien se quejaba, culpando a Hitch Dreyse de haber robado su cuchillo, y cuando ella elevó la mirada, ahí estaba, con una juguetona risilla por su travesura, el pequeño Falco Griece, tributo del distrito once, trepado en el techo con el mencionado cuchillo en sus manos. Mikasa recordó a Armin. Él era astuto, lo suficiente para idear un plan para robarlo, justo como Falco.

Sonrió. Sonrió como pocas veces lo había hecho.


	5. Aliados

Se escuchó otro azote al colchón de seguridad, seguido de un fuerte quejido de dolor.

¿Cuántas veces Annie lo había derrotado al entrenar? Había perdido la cuenta. Eren caía sin tener la oportunidad de siquiera tocarle un cabello a la rubia. Era demasiado hábil. Después de todo, toda su vida entrenó para esto.

—¿Sigues intentando, enamorado? —se burló sin cambiar su fría expresión al ver como el castaño se levantaba del colchón a duras penas—, mejor vete antes de que te rompa el brazo de una vez y déja-

—¡Enséñame esa técnica! —pidió volviendo a ponerse de pie—debo aprender esa técnica, por favor, enséñamela.

Annie volvió a derribarlo, inmovilizándolo en una llave, sin dejarle moverse o quitársela de encima.

—¿Por qué sería tan idiota para enseñarle una técnica a uno de mis rivales? —preguntó mientras aplicaba más fuerza— lárgate de aquí y ve a dar lástima a otro lado —espetó con severidad al levantarse y soltarlo. Annie se dio media vuelta para irse.

Con respiración agitada y el cuerpo adolorido, Eren volvió a ponerse de pie. Tenía unos cuantos moretones, producto del fuerte agarre de Annie.

—Annie, por favor, tienes que enseñarme —exigió con voz agitada—, por favor.

—¿Qué ganaría a cambio de eso?

—Puedo enseñarte alguna otra cosa, como camuflarte, o usar el arco y flecha —. contestó casi de inmediato, sabiendo que aquello no era buena idea, arrepintiéndose al instante, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, pues Annie se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

x.x.x

Mikasa seguía observando a los diferentes tributos, tratando de aprender una cosa o dos de ellos. Algunos tenían habilidades inigualables en velocidad, o una capacidad increíble para diferenciar las plantas venenosas de aquellas que tienen propiedades curativas.

Algunos simplemente sabían escabullirse entre los demás y, juguetonamente, escondían sus objetos; aquel niño silencioso como un ratón y ágil como un zorro.

Aquel pequeño de cabello rubio solía mover las cosas de lugar, dejando estupefactos a los distraídos tributos que se frustraban al no encontrar sus objetos donde los dejaron; subía con agilidad por las columnas del salón, observándolos con una inocente risilla desde las alturas, admirando su hazaña.

Mikasa se asombró de la inteligencia y aquella chispa de esperanza e inocencia que irradiaban sus ojos claros. También de aquella dulzura con la que ofrecía ayuda a aquella chica que se raspó la rodilla al caer, a pesar de ser rivales. Le recordaba a Armin; siempre buscándole un pequeño rastro de bondad incluso a las peores personas.

Con una mueca de dolor fue que volvió a la realidad, mirando la leve herida que se hizo al golpearse el dedo con la roca que usaba para tallar la punta para la fecha que fabricaba.

—¡Tenga más cuidado! —exclama el pequeño que bajaba ágilmente de la columna, caminando hacia ella.

Mikasa se sonrojó por la vergüenza. Una cazadora experimentada cometiendo errores de novatos.

—Déjeme ver su herida —. Pidió el niño con tono amable. Reluctantemente, Mikasa estiró la mano, dejándole ver la vergonzosa herida que se había provocado por el golpe de una roca.

Aunque no era en sí una herida, si no una simple magulladura, dolía.

—Dudo que tengamos estos privilegios en la arena, pero espero le pueda ayudar —dijo mientras tomaba un ungüento para poner un poco de él sobre la lesión—. Mi mamá me hizo esto; dice que soy demasiado travieso y lo necesitaré hasta en los entrenamientos —bromeó mientras terminaba de untar el remedio sobre la piel de Mikasa—. ¡Listo!, debería sentirse mejor.

El niño sonrió al ver la punta que Mikara había tallado.

—Usted es realmente buena haciendo esto — miró con admiración la pieza—. ¿Puedo verla de cerca?

—Claro, claro —respondió tímidamente, pasándole la punta, con cuidado, como si fuera a lastimarlo con sólo tocarla. Observó como el niño miraba con sorpresa aquello, cómo si se tratase de una maravilla; siendo que para ella era algo tan normal.

—Me gustaría saber hacer eso…

—¡Te enseñaré!

La mirada clara resplandeció.

—¿En serio haría eso? —preguntó el niño, asombrado, lleno de curiosidad.

—Claro, ven, siéntate —respondió con una sonrisa, recordando en aquellos brillantes ojos curiosos a los azules de Armin.

x.x.x.

—¡Concéntrate! —le gritó la rubia a Eren, a quien no dudó en atacar en el instante de distracción, derrumbándolo en el piso de una patada. Dejándolo en una humillante posición; tirado de espaldas al piso, con las piernas sobre su cabeza; trasero arriba.

El grito de dolor fue sólo para rematar la vergüenza que era de por sí acabar en esa posición por enésima vez; incluso otros tributos se reunieron en un círculo para ser testigos de lo que les parecía gracioso, como si se tratara de un circo; Annie la estrella principal y Eren el payaso.

—¡Annie deja de ser tan ruda! —pidió Eren mientras trataba de levantarse. Tenía algunos moretones en las piernas; producto de las fuertes patadas que la rubia le había proporcionado, sin embargo, no se rendía.

—¿Quieres tener mis técnicas o no? —cuestionó en tono desafiante. Eren frunció el ceño, decidido; aprendería tanto como pudiera de los profesionales. Annie lo ayudó a levantarse de un tirón, poniéndolo de pie—. Entonces aguanta—. Advirtió mientras volvía a ponerse en posición, los puños arriba y la rodilla ligeramente flexionada.

—Bien—. respondió Eren, imitándola.

Pero Annie fue rápida y lo derribó en una llave. Eren no podía zafarse; ella era fuerte. Después de todo, fue entrenada para esto.

La cara de Eren se tornaba roja por la falta de aire; gracias a la incómoda posición en la que se encontraban.

—¡Ya suéltame! —pidió. Annie lo ignoró, entreteniéndose al ver cómo pataleaba en un intento fallido por liberarse.

—Suéltalo —demandó una voz que Eren conocía perfectamente.

Annie rodó los ojos, soltando al chico castaño.

—Ya vino tu novia por ti —se burló.

—No es mi novia. —Aclaró con tono molesto mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Mikasa, con el ceño fruncido, más enfurecido por el hecho de que ella interviniera que por la paliza que Annie le había dado. Al mismo tiempo, Mikasa tragó saliva, demudando su rostro en aquella expresión fría que escondía sus sentimientos; sin embargo, no fue capaz de esconder su sonrojo.

—Está bien —replicó Annie, con una sonrisa socarrona—. Dile a tu no-novia que te suelte, si es que puede.

Antes de que Eren pudiese replicar, la voz de la chica de cabellos oscuros se alzó de nuevo sobre ellos, imponente.

—Oye tú, enséñame esos movimientos a mí también.

Con rudeza, Annie resopló, girándose hacia la muchacha frente a ella mientras adoptaba su pose defensiva.

—¿Estás segura? Dudo que estas técnicas funcionen con una bestia como tú.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, imitando la posición de su oponente, mirándola fijamente, tratando de predecir los movimientos que haría.

La multitud de tributos coreaba «¡pelea, pelea!», incitando a ambas muchachas a enfrentarse, y lo hubiesen hecho, de no ser por la repentina interrupción de un instructor de mirada severa quien era guiado por un pequeño de cabellos rubios.

—Ustedes dos, ¡sepárense de inmediato! —ordenó con un grito que hizo que ambas perdieran la concentración de inmediato—. Leonhardt, a lo tuyo; Ackerman, te quiero lejos de Leonhardt.

Mikasa hizo caso a las órdenes de Keith Shadis, no sin antes fijar su mirada nuevamente en la rubia, quien volvía a ponerse en posición defensiva, instruyendo a Eren para volver a pelear.

Él no se cansaba, volvía y volvía a intentar inútilmente vencerla, derribarla, pero, parecía tarea imposible.

—Señorita, siento haber intervenido —se disculpó Falco, sacando a Mikasa de sus pensamientos—. No quería que se metiera en un problema, no fue mi intención—. El niño se encogió de hombros, avergonzado por el regaño que Mikasa se había ganado.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

—No ha sido tu intención, está bien— Le dio ligeras palmadas en el hombro—. Volvamos a lo nuestro, ¿quieres?

x.x.x.

Al final del día, cuando dieron las 18:00, los tributos soltaron sus armas y herramientas. Algunos se sentaron en las bancas mientras descansaban un poco, secándose el sudor de la frente; otros subían a los vehículos que los transportaban, esperando alejarse de aquello tan pronto como les fuese posible. Este último, era el caso de Eren y Mikasa.

El ambiente era tenso, hostil. Ninguno de ellos de dirigía la palabra.

—Ni una palabra a Hannes sobre esto —rompió el silenció con su demanda. No se dignó a mirarla ni pedírselo como favor.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Mikasa fingiendo inocencia. Eren rodó los ojos con molestia.

—Sobre Annie y los profesionales. No abras la boca —ordenó, volteando la cara al lado contrario al escuchar los ruidosos pasos de Hannes, que entraba por la puerta; de milagro, sobrio.

Por el lenguaje corporal de ambos, Hannes pudo deducir que se habían peleado.

—¿Qué tal ha sido su primer día? —preguntó—. Eren, luces como la mierda, así que supongo que mal.

—Como sea, no es de tu interés —respondió, molesto—. Ya vámonos —pidió al rubio que rodaba los ojos, maldiciendo por dentro el momento en que perdió su libertad para ser niñero de un par de adolescentes problemáticos como ellos.

—¿Aprendieron algo?

—He aprendido un poco sobre hierbas medicinales —respondió Mikasa, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de aquel dulce pequeño—. Grice, el tributo del distrito once me enseñó hoy.

—Bueno, sabrás como salvarte el trasero de una picadura de insecto. ¿Qué hay de ti, Eren?

—Leonhardt y Hoover me enseñaron unas técnicas de combate hoy —contestó cortante.

—Más bien, le dieron una paliza —repuso Mikasa, recibiendo una mirada furiosa por parte de su amigo.

—¡Te dije que no abrieras el pico! —bramó, enfurecido por la carcajada que Hannes dio; humillado por las risas discretas de los tributos que descansaban en el lobby. Miró a Mikasa por última vez, cabreado, avergonzado. Dando pisotones, se alejó; largas zancadas rápidas hasta llegar al auto, azotando la puerta.

Mikasa le siguió el paso, a pesar de ser ignorada, continuaba tras él, quien evadía sus llamados, sin voltear a mirarla, negándose a sentar a su lado.

Hannes suspiró en frustración cuando salió del lobby. Cuando abrió la puerta del coche, miró al joven de cabellos castaños con los brazos cruzados y al otro lado del asiento trasero, a una chica de cabello negro que descansaba el mentón sobre su mano, mirando por la ventana.

—Vaya día, ¿eh? —ninguno de los dos jóvenes respondió—. Amargados.

En el camino sólo podían escuchar los chistes malos que Hannes le contaba al chófer y el leve sonido del motor; y las reverberantes carcajadas forzadas que este daba en respuesta.

Al llegar al departamento, Eren bajó del vehículo y entró corriendo edificio, apresurándose a subir, evadiendo tanto a Mikasa como a Hannes, quienes se miraron en confusión. Ojos oscuros que denotaron frustración, tristeza, desesperación.

—¿Es así todo el tiempo? —preguntó a la distraída joven que contemplaba el elevador que subía, y subía rápidamente. Resopló al no escuchar respuesta.

x.x.x.

Un azote de puerta fue el sonido de bienvenida de vuelta a «casa».

—¿Qué tal tu dí-

—Bien, bien. Todo bien —respondió el joven de mala gana, interrumpiendo de forma grosera a Hanji, quien se encontraba sentada, leyendo. Las paredes aún temblaban; el candelabro que colgaba del techo se mecía, producto de aquel fuerte azotón.

Mikasa y Hannes entraron poco después, silenciosos. Mikasa trató de hablar con Eren, pero este la ignoraba, llegando al punto de irse a su habitación sin comer, ni hablar; sólo se fue, con Mikasa siguiéndole.

Esta entró junto a él.

—Déjame solo —pidió él, yendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola para indicarle que la quería fuera de su habitación.

—Eren, escúchame.

—¿Escucharte?, ¿escucharte decir qué?, ¿vas a volver a intentar tratarme como un bebé? —preguntó irónicamente, furioso. No quería verla, no quería verla en ese momento, ni escucharla. Por lo menos, el Eren cabreado no quería. No quería verla y recordar su sueño, no quería escucharla consolarlo, ni pedirle perdón. Tenía que alejarla de él.

—Eren, sólo trato de cuidarte… —se excusó.

—¿Cuidarme? ¿entonces siendo una chismosa es como me vas a cuidar?, además, no necesito que me cuides, Mikasa, entiéndelo, ¡vete y déjame en paz! —bramó.

—Pero… —pronunció ella, tratando de tomarlo por el brazo con delicadeza, pero él quitó su mano con amargura, dejando a la vista un par de ojos tristes.

—No soy ni tu hijo, ni tu hermanito; mucho menos tu novio, así que vete—sentenció, señalando con el dedo índice la puerta.

Sintiéndose abrumada por aquella cruda declaración, Mikasa quedó perpleja. Las primeras dos no dolieron tanto como la última. No podía dejar de preguntarse la razón. ¿Por qué era la que más dolía?, ¿Acaso Eren no tenía razón?

 _«¿Qué soy tuya, Eren?, ¿Es que acaso no soy nada?, ¿Qué soy de ti?»_

¿Acaso en seis años que habían pasado juntos ella no logró ser algo para él?, es que no era nada.

Nada.

Aquellas palabras, aquellas preguntas, aquellos pensamientos la embrujarían, persiguiéndola por el resto del día, tan pronto, humillada, resignada, sus pies cruzaran la puerta que marcaban la salida de la habitación.

El ambiente era pesado, tanto que dolía, y la voz de Eren pronunciando aquellas palabras rebotaba en su cabeza, taladrando sus oidos.

 _«No soy ni tu hijo, ni tu hermanito; mucho menos tu novio, así que vete.»_

Levantó la mirada, viendo hacia la sala, donde Hannes y Hanji la miraban con ojos sorprendidos, abiertos, sin palabras por pronunciar. Ella no pronunció una sola palabra, simplemente corrió a su habitación, encerrándose por el resto del día.

x.x.x.

Eren cerró la puerta, esta vez sin azotar. Avergonzado, cabreado consigo mismo, cabreado con Mikasa.

¿Por qué tenía que seguirlo hasta ese infierno? ¿por qué no pudo quedarse en casa, sana y salva, segura? ¿por qué tenían sus pensamientos que atormentarlo?

Un sinfín de preguntas.

¿Es que su sueño era una premonición?

Las casualidades no existían. No. Él debía evitar a toda costa aquello; él debía alejarla de él, él debe ayudarla a vivir, él no debe llegar al final. No. Él no soportaría llegar al final, con ella; no soportaría verla herida, no soportaría verla morir.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto aquel sólo pensamiento? ¿por qué sentía un dolor agudo al sólo imaginar aquella escena?, ¿por qué dolía tanto alejarla? Alejarla aunque él la necesitara… ¿la necesitaba?

Fue como un choque de que lo hizo abrir los ojos, soltando un jadeo.

 _«¿La necesito?»_

El agudo sonido de vidrio rompiéndose, seguido de un sonoro chillido de Hanji lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. De nuevo una discusión por la bebida estallaba.

x.x.x.

—Mikasa, despierta, tenemos que irnos —escuchó a Hannes llamarla mientras tocaba la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

Jadeó al momento que miró el reloj junto a su cama, se había quedado dormida. Algo tan inusual en ella, quien despertaba con el sol, o incluso antes.

Corrió al baño, dándose una ducha rápida. Con agua fría que caía sobre ella, despertándola; reflexionando aquello que la hizo quedarse despierta hasta la madrugada, sintiendo nuevamente el agudo dolor en el pecho, pero, no podía dejar que las preguntas la atormentaran; no, ella debía cuidar de Eren, debía mantenerlo vigilado, protegerlo como le prometió a Carla.

—¡Apúrate, chiquilla! —escuchó a Hannes gritar, distrayéndola.

Mikasa salió apurada de la ducha, secándose los mechones azabaches tan rápido como pudo, con gotitas aún escurriendo por su ropa. Salió corriendo, abrochándose las cintas de los zapatos. Cuando abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar mirar al joven de ojos verdes que estaba sentado, moviendo el pie con impaciencia.

Eren volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, desviando la mirada de inmediato, pues no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Mikasa, no después de lo que sucedió ayer, no después de haberla herido, ni de haber soñado aquello nuevamente. No podía hacerlo, pues aquello era doloroso, tal vez demasiado.

—Buenos días —pronunció casi en un susurro, escondiendo la cara tras la bufanda, corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Mikasa, han traído desayuno, debes comer antes de irte —. Recomendó Hanji.

—No tengo apetito, gracias—respondió sin ganas—. Vámonos.

Hannes suspiró, indicándole a Eren que lo siguiera. Y salieron, dirigiéndose al segundo día de entrenamiento, cosa que a ninguno de los dos les causaba emoción.

x.x.x.

Llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento para repetir la misma rutina de ayer; Eren fue directamente con los profesionales, quienes bufaron de risa cuando lo vieron acercarse.

—Vienes por otra paliza, ¿eh? —bromeó Reiner. Eren arqueó una ceja, tratando de evadir el comentario.

—Annie, sigamos con lo de ayer —pronunció en tono frío dirigiéndose a la chica de cabello rubio—. Lo de ayer no se repetirá.

—Bien, veo que te gusta sufrir bastante, ¿eh? —comentó mientras soltaba a Bertholdt, quien estaba sometido en una llave, sudoroso y adolorido por los golpes de Annie—. Entonces continuemos —. Indicó mientras se ponía en posición defensiva.

x.x.x.

En este punto, «señorita Mikasa» era algo que a Mikasa le gustaba oír. Un sonido agradable que provenía de aquel muchachito con voz tan dulce y cálida como el chocolate caliente que tía Carla preparaba en invierno; tan familiar como las tardes leyendo con Armin. La hacía sentir en casa, como un momento alejada del infierno, los demonios se iban, sus miedos se apaciguaban, pues aquel niño tan parecido a aquel que ella consideraba su hermano era como un ángel, un pedazo de cielo que el destino le había enviado; un descanso a aquellos duros momentos que vivía.

—¡Señorita Mikasa, mire! por fin pude hacer una flecha por mi cuenta —. Dijo con orgullo el pequeño, mostrando altivamente la flecha que había creado. Manos con algunas cortaduras que sostenían aquel objeto, como un ganador mostraba su medalla.

—Excelente, Falco —felicitó—, lo has hecho muy bien.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado.

—De verdad.

—Cielos —exclama incrédulo—. No pensé ser capaz de aprender algo así.

Mikasa rio por lo bajo.

—Oye, eres un niño inteligente —señaló—. Me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, hay alguien en mi distrito que se parece mucho a ti. Es muy inteligente y muy amable, él sabe mucho sobre el mar sin siquiera haberlo visto —explicó con una expresión de alegría, nostálgica, recordando aquellos momentos con su mejor amigo.

—¿El mar?

—Sí, él lee muchos libros sobre el mar.

—Cielos, debe ser alguien muy inteligente, señorita —comentó—. Me hubiera encantado haber visto el mar alguna vez—. Pronunció con voz distante, cortando la alegría que apenas segundos atrás la había inundado, devolviéndola a la cruda realidad. Falco era su aliado, pero a la vez era su rival; ella sabía que aquella amistad era dolorosa, una separación esperando pasar, pero, ¿podría evitarlo?, no, no podría, porque Mikasa era así con aquellos que lograban atravesar su burbuja. Mikasa se apegaba de aquellos quienes se ganaban un espacio en su corazón, así era ella.

—No pensemos en eso; ven, te enseñaré a usar el arco.

x.x.x

—Bueno, Jaeger, al menos esta vez no has quedado en ridículo —comentó Annie mientras veía a Eren someter a Reiner—. Bien hecho.

—¡Suéltame! —pidió Reiner para luego ser liberado del agarre. Eren se dejó caer sobre el colchón, exhausto, soltando un suspiro pesado.

—Creo que es mejor descansar un poco y continuar luego—. Comentó Bertholdt.

—Como sea —dijo Annie, sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón.

—¿Por qué has decidido ser voluntaria? —preguntó Eren a la chica de ojos azules que sacaba una lonchera de su maleta.

—No es algo que te interese.

—Bueno, si seremos aliados, supongo que es buena idea conocernos un poco, ¿no crees?

—¿Aliados?, sólo te estoy enseñando unas técnicas, no especules cosas, Jaeger —. Pronunció al momento de levantarse, llevándose su almuerzo a otra parte.

—Su padre está enfermo —pronunció Bertholdt. Eren volteó a escucharlo, atento—. Annie había entrenado por años, pero, el señor Leonhardt enfermó hace poco; la única manera de pagar su tratamiento es transfiriéndolo al hospital de mitras.

—Pero ese hospital es exageradamente costoso, y exclusivo a la gente del capitolio, ¿no?

—A la gente del capitolio y ganadores de los juegos del hambre —repuso—. Annie jamás quiso esto, desde que la conozco, ella jamás había estado interesada en siquiera participar en la cosecha.

—Ya veo —pronunció, distante. Depués de todo, no eran tan diferentes —, entonces, ¿qué hay de ti, Bertholdt?

—Annie y yo tenemos la misma historia; mi padre ha estado hospitalizado, pero, el distrito no tiene el equipo necesario para tratarlo, ¿sabes?

—Creí que el distrito uno era el más privilegiado; como el capitolio —comentó.

—Somos privilegiados, pero seguimos siendo un distrito.

Después de todo, no eran tan distintos; sí, eran parte del distrito consentido, los perritos falderos de Reiss, pero, eran un distrito.

Ellos no conocían el hambre, a diferencia de Eren y Mikasa. No conocían el escozor que causaba a la vista el ser parte de un distrito que se caía a pedazos, y el dolor indiferente de ver a la gente muriendo ante sus ojos tras ser ejecutada bajo la inclemencia de los que irónicamente se decían Agentes de la Paz. No conocían la miseria de vivir en un agujero de mierda, más allá de la abundancia de los privilegiados y del alcance de los que movían las fichas de ajedrez en el mundo inhumano. Pero sufrían, al igual que él y Mikasa, Annie y Bertholdt conocían el sufrimiento de ver a un ser querido consumirse por una enfermedad que ellos mismos estaban lejos de curar, y por eso exponían sus vidas, sabiendo que deberían acabar con unos para proteger a otros. Entonces nada importaba, porque la necesidad los hacía inmunes al pesar ajeno, y si no peleaban, jamás ganarían.

La victoria y la libertad eran tan patéticas como ellos mismos, y su significado se hacía escandaloso en aquel mundo donde debían matar o morir.

—Entonces… ¿aliados? —propuso Reiner, sonriéndole.

—Aliados —respondieron Bertholdt y Eren al unísono.

x.x.x

Eren y Mikasa no habían cruzado palabra en todo el día.

Mikasa no había interrumpido sus lecciones a pesar de los fueres quejidos de dolor. Alaridos que hacían eco. Ella no volteó a verlo cuando Annie lo tiraba de nuevo al colchón. Ella comprendía que no la quería cerca, que aquello le avergonzaba, que no era nada.

En el lobby, mientras Eren conversaba con sus aliados, ella se sentó en el sillón que estaba en el rincón, junto a una ventana. Sus piernas abrazadas, pues estaba cansada, aunque no solía mostrarlo frecuentemente, en realidad, eran contadas las ocasiones en que lo hacía, pero, alguna vez debía permitirse dejar de aparentar.

Bostezó lánguidamente mientras sus pesados párpados comenzaban a revolotear, con visión borrosa que se nublaba a medida que abría y cerraba los ojos. Pronto, sólo unos puntos de luz eran lo que veía, luces difusas que se apagaban, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos, escuchó el sonido del motor del automóvil, seguido de unas voces conocidas

—Eren, ya cállate —regañó—. Vas a despertarla.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si no he sido yo el que ha estado carcajeándose por todo en el camino! —bramó. Confundida, Mikasa se sentó, mirando a sus alrededores, con el sol entrando por los cristales, calándole los ojos.

—¿Ves? Ya la despertaste, mocoso.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, confundida, pues de un momento a otro pasó de estar en el lobby del gimnasio al automóvil.

—En el auto, Eren te ha cargado hasta aquí —respondió para luego darle un codazo a Eren, quien lo ignoró completamente—. ¿No es así, Eren? —dijo en tono burlón, empujando ligeramente el hombro de Eren, quien rodó los ojos.

—Había un montón de cámaras; si te dejaba ahí perdería mi reputación —se excusó al ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la confundida Mikasa.

—Por supuesto, Eren. Los cientos de cámaras apuntando hacia ustedes han captado el momento en que, galantemente, llevas a tu «enamorada» en brazos, dormida —repuso con un tono sarcástico, rodando los ojos—. Deberías inventar una mejor mentira, Eren, que los reporteros tienen acceso prohibido al gimnasio.

—Claro que no miento, Hannes, sabes que hay cámaras al salir —insistió, ligeramente cabreado.

—Oh, por supuesto, tienes razón —volvió a responder sarcásticamente—. Por cierto, ¿por qué tienes las orejas tan rojas, niño?

Mikasa abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, volteando enseguida, comprobando que, en efecto, sus orejas se habían coloreado de rojo carmín.

Eren volteó hacia otro lado, evadiéndolos a ambos, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Me ha estado pegando el sol todo el camino, es todo —se excusó—. Déjame en paz, borracho inútil.

—Oh, lo siento, no tenía idea que la princesa tenía una piel tan delicada, perdóneme, su majestad.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, Hannes y Eren continuaban su discusión, mientras las orejas de Eren se volvían más y más coloradas y Hannes se continuaba burlando de su constante negación.

Mikasa estaba confundida por sus acciones, pues las palabras que había dicho antes seguían rondando por su cabeza.

¿Qué era ella de Eren?

* * *

NA:

Gracias, muchas gracias a Ili por ayudarme con este capítulo, de no ser por ti, me habría demorado muchísimo más tiempo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews.


	6. Laberinto

Mientras las semanas pasaban, los días se asemejaban más y más a una eternidad, el tiempo pasaba tan lento que era torturante; infernal. Los entrenamientos exhaustivos cada día exigían más y más de ellos; más fuerza, más precisión, más velocidad. Más, más, más. Exigían que sus cuerpos se movieran hasta que cedieran a la debilidad; al cansancio. Hasta que cayeran al piso sin poder continuar. Los entrenamientos eran tan pesados como el ambiente tan pronto Eren se encontraba en el mismo lugar que Mikasa; una tensión insoportable.

Eren continuaba con su extraño juego de ignorar a Mikasa, de no cruzar más palabras de las necesarias con ella. Y se sentía fatal, se sentía como la mierda cuando lo único que él quería era pedirle perdón por aquella fría indiferencia cuando él sabía que necesitaba la calidez con la que él la trató aquella vez que le puso aquella bufanda roja que siempre llevaba en el cuello; que, incluso tratándola así, no se la quitaba. Presumía aquella prenda como si fuese algo de lo que no quisiera apartarse. Como si fuera una medalla; un premio del cual debía enorgullecerse.

Lo que él no sabía, es que, para ella, la bufanda era lo único que hacía sentir a Mikasa que él estaba ahí, cerca. Que aquella cálida prenda aún albergaba un poco del aroma del detergente que usaba cuando la lavaba con delicadeza; y aún apestaba a su hogar cuando Carla horneaba pan; y que aún podía ver aquellas manchas permanentes resultantes de sus días de caza; que aún podía ver aquellos ligeros deterioros causados por el incendio de aquella noche. Que los malos momentos seguían tan frescos como los buenos. Impregnados en ella.

Eren la vio acomodarse la bufanda una vez más; estaba nerviosa. Él lo notó por la forma en que frenéticamente movía la tela de lado a lado, y peinaba su cabello con finos dedos que se enredaban en hebras color medianoche.

No era para menos; aquella práctica sería algo que decidiría la simpatía que el público tendría con ella. Aquella era la prueba final. Aquella prueba significaba su puntuación como tributo; si era capaz de sobrevivir o no, y aunque el desempeño de Mikasa superaba al de Eren por mucho, aunque Mikasa viviese entrenando día y noche sin parar, estaba nerviosa. Como si fuera una novata sin idea de lo que debía hacer; totalmente ignorante, por mucho que estuviera preparada.

—Mikasa —se atrevió a llamarla, causando conmoción en la distraída joven de ojos de ónix—. Tranquilízate —. Trató de animarla. Fue una estúpida elección de palabras, pues aquello era algo impensable; ¿cómo se podía estar tranquilo en aquellos momentos?

Habían llamado a Annie primero. Ella se levantó tan silenciosa, tan sigilosa, pero, a pesar de eso, todos levantaron la mirada para enfocarla. Al momento de salir, la pantalla del lobby se encendió, dejando a la vista de los demás tributos aquella corta evaluación.

Eren recargó la cabeza en la codera del sofá de cuero marrón en el que estaba sentado, mirando con atención a la pantalla. Analizaba los movimientos de Annie y sabía exactamente lo que haría.

—Leonhardt Annie —llamó la voz del instructor Shadis. Annie asintió, con una mirada firme. No estaba nerviosa pues ella estaba lista para esto desde el día que su padre la comenzó a entrenar—. ¿Cuál será la habilidad que vas a demostrar?

—Combate —respondió, altiva, poniéndose en posición defensiva, con los brazos arriba, manos empuñadas y piernas ligeramente flexionadas. En ese momento, un hombre entró por la puerta de empleados. Era un hombre de mediana estatura, con apariencia algo desaliñada, pero se colocó en posición defensiva frente a la chica de cabellos rubios, tratando de intimidarla.

—Brossard, la señorita va a combatir contigo. Sé delicado, bastardo, que no quiero una tributo herida un día antes de los juegos—sentenció en tono severo.

—Sí, sí, sí —pronunció desinteresado—. Como si realmente uno de esos parásitos del capitolio importara.

Annie frunció el ceño al escuchar semejante comentario. ¿Aquel pedazo de mierda andante que vivía a costas de su trabajo la llamó una peste? ¿Aquel desaliñado ser que vivía tan cómodamente, rodeado de lujos tan ridículos como el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello, gracias al trabajo de otros «parásitos» la llamó uno?

No.

Debía estar bromeando. Annie se aseguraría de que se retractara, porque nadie se burlaba de ella, nadie pasaba por encima de ella, mucho menos aquel enclenque.

Una patada en la espinilla fue lo primero que Aruo sintió. Una fuerte contusión llena de indignación por aquellos insultos hacia su gente que lo hizo soltar un alarido de dolor, obligándolo a bajar la guardia para hacerse cargo de la fuente de dolor. Luego vinieron más y más patadas, golpes que no se detenían, observados por un Shadis que calificaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Aruo se redujo a un penoso ser arrodillado, sometido por una jovencita. Brossard estaba siendo humillado por aquella que él había tratado de humillar.

—¡Detente! ¡Detente, mocosa! —rogaba mientras seguía en el suelo, con sangre saliendo por su nariz, sin aire en sus pulmones por aquellas patadas a la boca del estómago. Pero Annie no se detenía, no se detendría.

—Leonhardt, suficiente, detente —ordenó Shadis, pero ella no hacía caso. No se detuvo.

Tres hombres fueron los que tuvieron que ir al auxilio del patético instructor de combate que fue reducido a un costal de boxeo. Molido a golpes por la pequeña Annie Leonhardt. Al menos, eso le habría enseñado a no meterse con quien no conoce; a no escupirle a la cara a aquellos que venían a sacrificarse.

.

—¿Vieron eso? —preguntó Hitch—. Brossard sí que tuvo su merecido.

Algunos tributos echaron a reír, carcajeándose por aquella demostración de karma en su mejor expresión.

Algunos reían, pero no lo hacía Eren, tampoco Mikasa.

Eren tenía demasiadas cosas en mente para burlarse de un imbécil como Aruo. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar como para ocupar su mente en cosas tan vagas como aquella. Y su mente divagó y divagó, hasta que, sin pensarlo, su nombre había sido llamado.

Mikasa ya había pasado, y seguramente lo esperaba fuera junto a Hannes. Sólo quedaba él, y se preguntaba como fue que se distrajo tanto que olvidó mirar la evaluación de Mikasa; había tanto que admirar en ella, que le dolía admitir que era mejor en todo, que podía hacer mil veces mejor cualquier cosa que él intentara; seguramente había tenido una evaluación perfecta, impecable. Seguramente los jueces debieron aplaudir y elogiarla efusivamente. Seguramente Mikasa fue impresionante, opacando a cualquier otro tributo. Pero él no lo pudo atestiguar con sus ojos.

—Eren Jaeger, pase a la sala de evaluación —llamó la voz robótica al tiempo que las puertas de vidrio se abrían ante sus ojos. Eren avanzó dando pasos torpes hacia la gran «x» marcada en el piso. El cronómetro marcaba cinco minutos. Cinco minutos en los que tendía que impresionarlos; impresionar a un montón de gente a la que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera; no era más que un acto más, algo que, tras las dos semanas que durarían los juegos, olvidarían.

«Déjales una gran impresión, muchacho», recordó la voz de Hannes.

Jaeger Eren —llamó Shadis con voz firme al chico de cabello castaño—. ¿Cuál será tu demostración?

—Tiro con arco —respondió con una voz monótona, fría. Estaba seguro que eso era algo en lo que destacaba. Practicó tanto que podía tirar una flecha y dar en el blanco, incluso estando en movimiento. Tal como lo hacían los diferentes blancos que emergían del techo y suelo al momento que Shadis dio la señal a los técnicos.

—Puedes comenzar —señaló, alejándose para observar desde atrás. Los jueces en su cabina con un cristal transparente estaban distraídos. Contaba con ellos para dar una buena impresión. Necesitaba que su opinión con respecto a él saliera al aire, o los intentos de ser alguien agradable al público habrían sido en vano.

Tiró la primera flecha, dando justo en el blanco; un tiro perfecto. El proyectil atravesó la diana; impresionante incluso para Shadis, pero no para los jueces quienes continuaban hablando entre sí. Lo ignoraban descaradamente mientras prestaban más atención a un ridículo aparato electrónico entre sus manos, tecleando a toda velocidad, sin voltear por un segundo para prestarle la más mínima seña de atención al chico que se encontraba parado en su marca, apretando el arco de madera entre sus dedos. Las flechas en el carcaj que cargaba en la espalda aún eran muchas, pero de nada servía seguir dando justo en el blanco, o incluso atravesar las flechas que ya había tirado si ellos ni siquiera lo sabían; no lo notaban.

Eren estaba cabreado. Enfurecido por la falta de atención. Necesitaba llamar la atención de alguna manera ¿pero cómo? Lánguidamente cogió la segunda flecha, apuntando al segundo blanco en movimiento. Eren ideaba alguna estrategia por patética que pareciera; fallar. Y así lo hizo, con el proyectil siendo lanzado a un lugar cercano al cristal blindado que resguardaba a aquella panda de inútiles, sin obtener más que un par de carcajadas de los excéntricos que se burlaban de su ridícula llamada de atención.

—Idiotas —musitó entre dientes con la flecha lista para ser lanzada, una vez más, un tiro perfecto que pasó desapercibido. Eren estaba enojado, furioso por aquella grosería. Volteó a ver a Shadis, quien anotaba tranquilamente en el formato, distraído.

«lo tengo» pensó.

Eren volvió a tomar una flecha, esta vez apuntando hacia la pared sobre la que Shadis estaba recargado sin mirarlo.

Un sobresalto por parte del jurado y del distraído Shadis lo hicieron alzar la cara con orgullo, con la sonrisa que pone un mocoso al tener éxito en su travesura; altivo, alzando los brazos que sostenían sus armas en victoria. La flecha fue proyectada directamente sobre la cabeza de Shadis, rozándolo, a punto de herirlo, pero, ahí quedó, clavada en la pared, como un recuerdo de que alguna vez, un mocoso llamado Eren Jaeger había llegado ahí; dejando una huella que seguramente nunca olvidarían. Una huella que destacaría con orgullo y de la que podría presumir por el resto de su vida –o lo que podría quedar de ella-.

—¡¿Qué mierda ha sido eso, Jaeger?! —bramó mientras tocaba su calvo cuero cabelludo para verificar que no había heridas. Eren simplemente sonrió, observando la expresión de sorpresa y pánico en los rostros de los jueces, dando una irónica reverencia antes de salir con la sonrisa socarrona de un campeón.

Al cruzar la puerta, se topó con un Hannes que, por primera vez, lo miraba con una expresión orgullosa, recibiéndolo con un aplauso. Como un padre que atestiguaba a su pequeño lograr algo grande; así fue como lo recibió.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —vitoreó—. Tú sí que has sorprendido a los jueces muchacho.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Estuviste increíble, Eren —felicitó el hombre de ojos pequeños mientras revolvía el cabello castaño—. Demonios, niño.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Eren? —exclamó una preocupada Mikasa. Gracioso cómo los roles habían cambiado. Eren solía ser el siempre centrado, serio, estricto. Pero, ahora era Mikasa quien se preocupaba por él. Pero él la ignoró. La ignoró como lo hacía siempre.

Eren seguía jugando aquella trampa que pretendía alejarla de él. Mientras más se alejara, más probable era que no se enfrentasen. Debía estar lejos.

—Eren te estoy ha-

—Hey, Eren, ¡estuviste genial! —interrumpió Reiner mientras rodeaba al chico de cabello castaño por el hombro, alejándolo de ella. Hannes negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua.

.

En casa la dinámica no cambiaba. Todo era lo mismo; Eren ignoraba a Mikasa tanto como podía. La interrumpía al hablar, o dejaba hablando sola, pero Mikasa parecía no tener intenciones de enojarse con él, de pelear. Aunque él quisiera alejarla, ella lo quería cerca. Ella tenía miedo, tanto miedo de perderlo.

Pero, ¿cómo tenerlo cerca si cada que lograba estar con él, se alejaba?, incluso estando en la misma habitación, él solía dibujar murallas invisibles, murallas de hielo que le imposibilitaban hablarle, que cortaban. Él la cortaba, su indiferencia la hería como una navaja. Aquella tajante manera de ignorarla le quemaba. Todas aquellas veces que Eren la ignoraba sin importar que ella insistiera en hablarle.

Eren sabía el daño que le hacía, y a él le dolía, tanto como ella no imaginaba, incluso ardía. Porque incluso él necesitaba a su amiga junto a él, porque necesitaba gritar cuando sentía que quería regresar, porque necesitaba que ella lo despertara de una de las muchas pesadillas que lo aterraban por las noches. Porque la necesitaba.

Pero, necesitaba saber que ella estaría lejos de él. Por eso prefería alejarse de ella que verla sufrir. Porque era más fácil cerrar los ojos e imaginar que ella no estaba ahí. Porque era mejor dejarla sola.

—Eren, no has estado alimentándote —señaló Hanji en tono de preocupación— ¿te sientes mal?

—Sólo no tengo apetito, estoy bien —aseguró—. Iré a mi habitación, ¿bien?, creo que necesito dormir.

Pero Mikasa lo conocía bien, lo conocía mejor que nadie. Por eso, ella sabía que, quizás si preparaba su plato favorito, él haría caso a la sugerencia de alimentarse bien, porque ella se preocupaba por él a pesar de todas las veces que él la había ignorado. Porque ella quería verle con bien.

Eren se levantó para desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación, mientras Mikasa se dirigía a la modesta cocina del departamento, dispuesta a preparar algo que a él le gustara; aquel estofado que tía Carla le había enseñado. Su favorito.

—Espero esto sea de su agrado —musitó mientras preparaba los ingredientes.

.

—¿Eren? —pronunció mientras abría la puerta luego de un rato. Dio pasos discretos hacia él mientras cargaba en sus manos un recipiente que emanaba un aroma conocido para él, algo que le recordó en ese momento a toda su vida en Shiganshina, a su hogar.

Eren volteó a verla, y ella seguía caminando con el recipiente en sus manos temblorosas; estaba nerviosa, pues no tenía idea de como reaccionaría. Estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía si había quedado bien. Tenía incluso miedo cuando lo miró parpadear un par de veces.

—Te preparé tu favorito, quizás así te abra el apeti-

—Llévatelo, no lo quiero —respondió de manera cortante, interrumpiéndola. Miró para otro lado, pues le daba vergüenza que ella mirara su rostro, le daba vergüenza y dolía el solo imaginar los ojos vidriosos que ella pondría. Le daba vergüenza el sólo estar con ella, ahí.

—Pero…

—Te dije que te vayas. No lo quiero —repitió sin atreverse a mirarla. Frío.

Mikasa resistía muchas cosas, infinidad de veces se tragaba sus emociones para evitar quebrarse, pero, incluso los pilares más fuertes caían al deteriorarse, incluso las murallas eran derribadas. Incluso las mujeres más fuertes podían romper en llanto, tal como lo hacía ella frente a él.

Entonces, sintió cómo la fuerza abandonó sus brazos, como si se hubieran roto junto con su corazón y el recipiente cayó, y ella salió corriendo de ahí.

Eren sintió culpa, una culpa tan grande como el peso del mundo en sus hombros. El sólo imaginar los ojos vidriosos. Ojos de ónix inundados, como lagos de tinta que se derramaban sobre las pálidas mejillas. Si Carla estuviera ahí, estaría decepcionada, enojada por ver la manera en que está tratándola.

Su corazón se estrujó al sólo pensar en lo que ella estaría sintiendo. No quería verla sufrir, dejarla aliarse con él dentro de la arena, sin embargo, la culpa del dolor que le causaba era mayor. Inmensamente superior.

Entonces, salió de su habitación corriendo, tratando de averiguar a donde pudo haber ido. ¿Dónde? Hannes ya se había ido a dormir, y Hanji de seguro se encontraba preparando el evento de mañana.

Buscó en la habitación frente a la suya, pero no había rastros de ella. No estaba en el departamento. Había salido de él.

Preocupado, trataba de pensar en algún lugar donde pudiera estar, pensaba en todas las posibilidades, todos los lugares a los que pudo haber ido, y entonces corrió escaleras abajo.

El sol se había ocultado ya, con la luna y las escasas estrellas que no fueron opacadas por las luces artificiales iluminando el cielo. Las sombras reinaban aquella noche. Era tarde.

Solamente un loco estaría despierto a aquella hora. Solamente un loco preocupado, como lo era Eren en ese momento. El edificio apagó sus luces cuando detectó la salida de Eren, y las lámparas del jardín se encendieron al detectar movimiento. Entonces, Eren por fin tuvo una idea de a donde pudo haber ido Mikasa a esconderse.

En el jardín trasero del terreno se encontraba un laberinto limpiamente formado con setos. Aquel era un lugar donde era fácil perderse; el lugar perfecto para esconderse sin ser encontrado. Al avanzar, observó los rosales que decoraban el camino a la entrada. Preciosas rosas de color carmín que adornaban el camino con aquel vivo color; vibrante tono que combinaba con la bufanda que siempre tenía lugar en el cuello de Mikasa.

Él pensó que quizás, quizás, aquel detalle sería algo que ella apreciaría. Quizás aquella colorida flor podría animarla; quizás podría ayudarle a remediar el mal que hizo.

No se metería en problemas por arrancarla, el capitolio no se molestaría –o arriesgaría- en castigar a los tributos; no se atreverían a matar al entretenimiento del pueblo.  
Entonces, Eren tomó la flor, pero sin darse cuenta, un dolor agudo lo hizo soltarla, alejar la mano y sacudirla en un intento de amainar el dolor. Una pequeña gota de sangre cayó de la yema del dedo.

Aquella flor era tan bella, pero sus espinas tan dolorosas; sin embargo, para poder conseguirla, tenía que aguantar aquel dolor. Si quería contentar a Mikasa, tenía que soportarlo. Eren volvió a tomar la flor para arrancarla, ignorando las espinas que se clavaban en su mano. Él quería dársela a Mikasa.

Su mano estaba ligeramente herida, con piquetes por las espinas por doquier; ardía, pero, no se detuvo a buscar a Mikasa; tenía que encontrarla. Entonces, entró al laberinto que se iluminó al detectar sus movimientos.

—¡Mikasa! —llamó gritando, pero no obtuvo respuesta. No hubo siquiera un ruido, ni siquiera las luces se iluminaron para delatar movimientos más adelante. Nada.

—¡Mikasa! —repitió, desesperado. Impaciente—. Mikasa, ¡¿dónde estás?!

Entonces, vio como una luz se encendió al centro del laberinto; una sombra pasó, corriendo, como si escapase de algo, y las hojas de los setos crujieron con el violento movimiento.

Eren comenzó a seguirla, corriendo. Poco le importaba que fuera media noche, o que estuviera ya exhausto, agotado; tampoco le importaba si Mikasa quería gritarle, o si esta lo empujaba, pues tenía razón de hacerlo.

—¿Mikasa? —gritó—. Mikasa, entiendo que no quieras hablarme. Te he tratado mal, me he pasado. Entiendo que me odies, incluso, pero ¡por favor, escúchame!

El sonido de hojas crujiendo que se alejaba se detuvo. Incluso él mismo se estremeció y permaneció en su lugar; tan quieto quedó que las luces se apagaron por un rato, tan quieto y silencioso…

Ninguno se movía, ninguno hacía algún ruido.

—Me he portado muy mal contigo. No debí tratarte de esa manera, Mikasa.

La luz se encendió nuevamente, pero no pudo escuchar pasos, no pudo detectar alguna señal de movimiento. Sin embargo, ella se había movido. Así que corrió hacia donde la luz se encendió, con diferentes lámparas encendiéndose a su paso, una a una, hasta que la encontró, parada volteando hacia él, con aquella mirada desolada.

—Aquí estás —suspiró. Mikasa no se movió, estaba quieta, firme, con los brazos a sus costados, con la mirada al suelo. No lo miraba a él, quería evitarlo. Por una vez, quiso evitar a Eren. La mirada de ónix se desvió, enfocándose en los setos que los rodeaban. —. Mikasa, escúchame…

Hubo silencio por unos instantes. Un silencio sepulcral que era invadido sólo por el silbido del frío viento nocturno, y un sonoro suspiro cansado que salió de los pulmones de la chica, haciendo que Eren volviera a alzar la cabeza. Por primera vez, Eren era consciente de lo mucho que la había herido. Incluso podía ver en su mente un corazón sangrante y casi agónico dentro de ella.

Los ojos del muchacho viajaron hasta su rostro y luego hasta su cuello. La bufanda roja como el carmín permanecía colgando de ella, floja y fría, a diferencia de las muchas otras veces que la habían protegido, no sólo de la gelidez del viento, sino también del miedo que con ironía se apoderaba de ella.

Pero Mikasa no parecía notarlo.

Sin embargo, Eren lo hizo, y recordó la primera vez que estiró sus brazos para cubrirla con aquella tela roja. Un par de pies se movieron, como por acto reflejo, y caminaron hacia la muchacha con ojos tan tristes que no se atrevían a encontrarse con él.

Entonces, un par de torpes manos tomaron la bufanda, acomodándola alrededor de su cuello, cubriéndola como normalmente lo hacía –asegurándose que la cubriera del frío-.

Exhaustos de tanto luchar, las manos de Eren descansaron sobre los hombros de ella, y él la vio llorar en silencio. Ojos color esmeralda se clavaron en las dos perlas ónice que ahora se convertían en pequeños arroyos de agua salada. Y en medio de su tristeza, Mikasa volvió a sentir la calidez que tanto añoraba.

Eren jamás diría lo siento; no con sus labios, pero sí con sus ojos, sus manos y su rostro, y en todas las veces que envolviera la bufanda alrededor de ella. Y la chica lo entendió.

—Pensé que esto te gustaría; combina con la bufanda. —explicó mientras le entregaba aquella flor de pétalos tan vibrantes; a la cual le habría arrancado el tallo, para así evitar que ella se lastimara con las espinas de esta; para evitar lastimarla aún más.

Los ojos de Mikasa se clavaron en aquella rosa, preguntándose si él sabía el significado de aquel obsequio; probablemente no. Eren no era conocedor de aquella clase de cosas, sin embargo, aquel detalle era más significativo de lo que él pudo imaginar. Él había pensado en ella. Y una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. Una discreta y pequeña sonrisa que contrastaba con los acuosos lagos de tinta negra en sus ojos.

—Gracias.

Y Eren notó la pequeña y delicada curva que se formaba cuando sonreía; la manera en que sus rosados labios se extendían y sus mejillas se colorearon de un ligero rojo. Entonces, Eren se preguntó a qué sabrían sus labios si los ponía contra los suyos.

—Regresemos adentro, debemos estar despiertos temprano.

La voz de Mikasa provocó que saliera de sus pensamientos; como un chasquido de dedos que lo despertó, obligándolo a tragar saliva, sacudiendo sus pensamientos.

—Sí, sí; vamos —. Tiró de la manga del suéter de la chica de cabellos azabaches, guiándola a la entrada del edificio.

Así, con pesar, cada uno siguió su propio camino, con ambos desapareciendo tras sus respectivas puertas. Y Eren se acostó sobre su cama, debajo de las gruesas sábanas sin poder pegar un ojo; miles de pensamientos lo invadían, mil cosas que pasaban por su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Quizás a la mañana siguiente él podría ignorarlos de una buena vez.

* * *

N/A: De nuevo, siento mucho la demora. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Muchísimas Gracias a Ili que me ayudó a salir del bloqueo horrible que tuve para escribir; sin ti hubiera demorado muchísimo tiempo más asljndaksjndaksjdn


End file.
